Love Again
by bookwithrose
Summary: After defeating the dark queens, things go back to normal but Emma still on thin ice with Regina. Emma wants to build back her friendship with her and if luck is on her side maybe more. But when things get crazy again will Regina forgive and let Emma back in? who ever is the 200th follower gets a one shot of there choice. :)
1. A new start?

This is my first time trying to write for Swan Queen. so i hope you all like it and let me know what you think and if you have any thoughts or ideas don't be afraid to voice them :)

i do not own any of this.

Emma wakes up to a screaming Neal. "Ugh" she moans and swings her legs off the bed and gets up and heads down stairs and walks into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee. It's too early in the morning for her and she is barely awake.

"Morning Emma" Snow calls from over in the living room feeding a cranky Neal.

"Morning mom" she says kind of drowsy before she starts working on downing her coffee. She never was a morning person and being woke up a lot lately because of Neal. Things have been kind of stressful with the baby and the apartment being crowed. Emma has been thinking about getting a place of her own. "I'm going to go take a shower then head off to work" she says over her shoulder at Snow and goes to get her things from her room and heads to the bathroom.

Cross town Regina is up and moving around in her kitchen getting Henry's breakfast ready as while he is in the shower. She takes the pancakes off the stove and makes up a plate and sets it on the island counter as Henry comes into the kitchen.

"Pancakes for breakfast" Henry looks at his mother with his eyebrow raised.

"If you don't want them I can throw them out" Regina says in a playful tone.

"No I do" Henry smiles at his mother. "I just wasn't expecting them that is all" He says as he pours syrup on to them.

"Well I figured I would surprise you with them" she smiles and kisses his head. "I'm going up to get ready for work while you finish up your breakfast then I'll drive you to school" she says then heads up to her room to get ready.

Henry finishes up and puts his dishes in the sink and gets his stuff ready to leave for school.

Regina walks down the stairs. "You all ready to go?" she asks.

"Yep" he replies with a smile.

"Alright let's head out before you're late." They head out of the house.

Emma is sitting at her desk at the station working on some overdue paper work. She knew that if she put it off and longer than she would have an even more upset Regina on her hands. She worked for a few more hours before she decides it's about time to take a lunch break.

David walks into the station around lunch time. "Hey Emma you about ready for you break? I can take over for a while." He says walking to his desk.

"Yes I'm starving and need to get out of here for a bit. Paper work is kicking my ass today. Thanks a lot, I'll see you later." Emma smiles and gathers her things and walks out of the station. It's nice outside today so she decides to walks down to granny's for lunch. The bell rings as Emma walks through the door and heads to the counter.

"Hey Ruby ill have the usual" Emma says as Ruby stands in front of her.

"Sure thing Ems." Ruby walks off to place the order.

Emma takes a seat at the booth to her left and smiles as Rudy walks over to her with her drink.

"You look like you're not getting a lot of sleep." Ruby states as she takes the seat across from her after she looks around to make sure no one needs anything.

"Yea well with the baby it's hard to get a lot of sleep at home." Emma says leaning back against the booth.

"Have you thought about getting a place of your own?" Ruby asks the blonde in front of her.

Emma nods "yea I have but I haven't started looking just get. I don't really like going to look on my own."

Granny yells at Ruby from the kitchen to let her know the food is ready.

"foods done" Ruby smiles and gets up and walks back behind the counter and picks up Emma's order and sets its in front of her. "Maybe I could come with you and help you look for a place so it won't be so boring." Rudy says smiling down at Emma.

Emma looks up at her smiling friend and thinks about it for a min and smiles back. "That would be nice I get off around three. We could look around then if you that's fine with you?" she asks and looks up at her friend.

"That's perfect i'll be off by then. I'll meet you out front of the dinner." Ruby grins and walks off to help another table.

Emma smiles and laughs softly to herself at the fact that Ruby was way too excited about apartment shopping. Emma finishes her lunch and heads back to the station to finish the rest of her shift.

Regina is in her office and looks at her clock and sees that its 2pm already. Emma has yet to turn in the late paper work. Regina pulls out her cell phone and sends a text to Emma.

"_Miss Swan I believe you have paper work that is due and I don't see it on my desk yet"_

I few moments later Regina's phone buzzes on her desk. She reaches over and picks it up flips it open

"_Don't worry your majesty it will be there shortly"_

Regina rolls her eyes and replies to her _"I really wish you would stop calling me that princess" _Regina smirks as she hits send.

There's a knock at the door a few minutes later and in comes Emma herself. "You know I hate being called princess" Emma says in an annoyed look on her face.

Regina smirks at the blonde as she sets the paper work on her desk. " well maybe next time you wont keep calling me your majesty now will you" Regina moves the papers to the side of her desk. Emma stands there with a nervous look on her face.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Sheriff?" Regina looks up at the blonde woman in front of her.

"How have you been?" Emma asks as she looks up at the brunette.

"Fine" she says without looking up from her work.

"Come on Regina I'm trying here, I want us to get back to where we were before. Why don't you come out with me and Ruby to help me look for an apartment?" Emma asks with a smile on her face.

Regina's head snaps up at this and looks at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "You and Ruby are looking for a place?" she asks in a shocked voice.

"she just helping me find a place of my own, though now that I think about it I'm sure Rubes would like to get out from under granny and she would make a cool roomy" Emma says with a big smile on her face.

Regina on the other hand just glares at Emma with a hateful look and yet there is a flash if hurt or disappointment in her eyes. "What happen to Hook dear? He cool with all this?" she asks with an annoyed tone.

"We aren't together and wont be. I told him that it wouldn't work out and that i just liked him as a friend and that's all" Emma says like its no big deal.

"well I'm sure you and Ruby will make a great pair" Regina says sarcastically

Emma raises her eyebrow at what the brunette in front of her just said. Emma could have sworn she saw what looked like hurt run across the other girls face but figured it was just her lack of sleep. "I would really like it if we could be friends again and if not for us do it for our son. I think it would make him happy if we was getting along better again." Emma say with a hopeful get sad tone.

Regina sighs and looks up at the blonde and couldn't help it when a small smile crosses her lips. Emma was trying so hard and she knew it. "Alright miss swan how about you join me and Henry for dinner tonight at my house. Say around 7pm?"

There was a huge smile across Emma's face "I would love that, I won't be late I promise" Emma turns to leave but stops at the door and turns around "thank you" she says before leave the room and shutting the door behind her.

Regina lets out a slow breath and decides to stop for the day and get ready to go pick up Henry from school and stop at the store before heading home. "It's going to be a long night" she says to herself as she leaves her office.


	2. Dinner and a Movie

Thanks for the reviews and the follows. Hope to hear more from you all. Here is the next chapter hope you all like it.

* * *

Emma walks up the pathway to Granny's and finds Ruby sitting out front waiting on her.

"Hey Ruby" Emma walks up to her friend.

"Hey" Ruby smiles as she stands up. "So you have a place in mind to start looking?" she looks over at the blonde as they head out to the sidewalk.

Emma laughs and shakes her head "Not a clue"

"Well I know where there are a few apartments/houses for rent. Though most of them are three bedroom places, I don't know what you can afford." She pulls out a paper from her back pocket with listings on it.

"Well I was going to see if maybe you like to consider rooming with me? I know you would like to get out of the Inn and I'm sure Henry would be cool with it." Emma looks at Ruby with a smile.

"Are you serious, because if you are then of course I would love that? We would have so much fun." Ruby says excitedly and know can't seem to stand still.

Emma laughs at her friend as she watches her. Ruby can be just like a big kid sometimes, which is why they get along so great; Emma being a big kid herself most of the time. "Yes Rubes I'm serious. So what's first one the list?" Emma looks at the listings in the brunette's hands.

Ruby picks out the first listing she finds that looks very well kept. It wasn't very far from where they were at now so they decided to walk. They came up to a white fence that was partly open, so they walked on up to the front porch of the house. Emma tried the front door. "It's unlocked let's go take a look around." Emma opens the door for Ruby to go in first.

"Wow lot more space than I was imagining it would have. This living room is huge." She says after walking into the room.

Emma follows her in and looks around. There is a stair case off to the left side. "Yea it is and that's a plus." Emma walks around the living room taking it all in before they head down the hall, there is a bathroom off to right side that is descend size and looks newly done and to the left there a master size bedroom, which they both liked. They walk further down and it opens up into a medium size kitchen.

"Well since I don't cook a lot myself what do you think of the kitchen? I'm sure you use it way more than I would." Emma looks over at Ruby.

"It's in pretty good shape and roomy, it's got a nice feel to it." Ruby says as she wonders around the room checking it all out.

They back track and head up the stairs to the second floor. There another bathroom to the left and medium bedroom. To the right there is a closet that's across from the bathroom and a large bedroom across from the other bedroom.

"The bath and bedrooms are very nice and well done." Emma says as they head back down the stairs.

"Yea I know. I really like they layout and feel of the house, plus you get way more privacy than an apartment building." Ruby walks to the front door and heads out followed by Emma.

Emma looks at the pricing on the house. "Rent isn't too bad for a place this size, plus nice little front yard." Ruby just nods her head in agreement.

They head back to the sidewalk and pick out the next place they want to look at.

* * *

Regina and Henry walk into the grocery store together. Henry spots a few friends over by the comic stand and wonders over to them leaving Regina alone. She picks up a basket then heads off down one of the isles. She puts some of her items into her basket. As she rounds the corner she bumps into Snow.

"Oh Regina I'm so sorry." Snow says as she looks at Regina with a worry look.

"It's alright dear, no harm done." Regina replies with a soft tone.

Snow relaxes a little giving her a smile. "How have you been?" she asks before checking on Neal to make sure he still sound asleep.

"Alright I suppose, depends on how well tonight goes also." Regina switches basket to the other arm.

"What's happening tonight?" Snow looks up at Regina with a look of concern.

"Emma thought it would be a good idea if we could work on being friends again. It would be easier on Henry too." Regina says, then looks over at Neal. She can see a little bit of Emma in him already.

"Well I think that's a nice thing to try and do. I know it's not easy but I think it will be good for all of you." Snow smiles at Regina.

Regina returns the smile but just barely. "It's getting late and I should finish shopping, goodbye Snow."

"Take care Regina." Snow says as the two part ways.

Regina finishes gathering all the items she needs for tonight and heads to the check outs. Henry meets her up at the check outs. She pays for everything and they both carry stuff out to the car, then head home to get ready.

* * *

Emma looks at her clock on her phone and realize that its 5:30pm already. They had looks at several different places though they still liked the first place they looked at. "Hey Rubes I need to head home I got to get ready for tonight." Emma says as they are coming up to Granny's dinner.

"You have plans for tonight?" Ruby looks about shocked. "I know it's not with hook since you told him that wasn't happening." Ruby looks over at her blonde friend. "Spill"

Emma laughs at her friend. "It's nothing like that Rubes. I'm having dinner over at Regina's house tonight with her and Henry. I'm trying to get back on her good side if not for me then for Henry." Emma smiles at her friend.

"Sure" Ruby says with a smirk and gives a you're not fooling me look.

Emma rolls her eyes at the brunette and walks off to her car. "I'll text you later Rubes." And with that Emma head home to get ready.

Emma knocks at the front door at 7pm sharp. She is dressed in skin tight jeans that hug her every curve and green button down shirt that brings out her eyes.

Henry runs and opens the door and smiles brightly at Emma. "Hey ma" He says and moves out of the way to let her in. "mom is in the kitchen she is just about done." Henry states and heads back into the kitchen with Emma right behind him.

"Something smells great." Emma walks in and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you dear, would u like some wine while you wait?" Regina offers her a glass.

"Yes please" Emma holds out the glass and watches Regina feels up her glass. "Thanks"

"Mom is making lasagna for dinner since it's my favorite" Henry is smiling at Emma. He seems to be so relaxed and happy about having his two mothers in the same room and not fighting.

"Well nobody can make it as good as you mother" Emma returns his smile and ruffles his hair.

Regina watches them as she sips on her wine. "Well I'm glad you all like my cooking so much. Good to know I'm good for something." She jokes, then turns and checks on the food.

"You know you're good for more than just that Regina." Emma smiles over at the brunette.

Regina just stares at the blonde for a few seconds then clears her throat before making herself busy.

Emma watches as Regina as she works around the kitchen and gets the plates out and sets them down on the counter. Then heads over to the sink to clean up the bowls and pans she used before hand. Emma can't help but think about how graceful Regina moves and how she makes everything seems so easy and elegant at the same time.

Henry gets bored and runs off to the living room to finish his game before dinner is ready and to give his mothers some time alone. Emma see him leave and places her glass down on the counter and walks up besides Regina that's now washing a bowl and picks up the dish towel to dry.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Swan?" Regina looks over at Emma with an annoyed look.

"Helping you, what does it look like I'm doing." Emma gives her one of her charming smiles.

"I didn't ask for your help now did I." Regina glared over at the blonde.

"No but you're getting it anyways." Emma smirks over at the brunette. She realized how much she missed getting under Regina's skin.

Regina just rolls her eyes and continues to clean and pass them to Emma to dry. They stood there and did this in complete silence but it didn't feel uncomfortable to ether of them. Regina had relaxed a little by the end of it. The food was done by the time the put everything away.

"Thanks you didn't have to help me out." Regina says as she pulls out the lasagna and sets it on the top of the stove. She cuts them all pieces and puts them on the plates.

"Henry dinner is ready come get your plate." Regina yells into the next room at her son. Henry walks into the kitchen and grabs the plate that's sitting on the counter. He heads off to the table with Regina and Emma after him with their plates and wine glasses. Regina sits at the end of the table with Henry to her right and Emma to her left. Emma takes a bite and lets out a soft little moan. Regina couldn't help but smirk at the reaction she got from Emma. She knew she was a good cook but watching the blonde enjoy her food made her smile more.

Henry laughed at something Emma did or said and snapped Regina out of her thoughts. "What's so funny you two?" she looks at Emma then Henry.

"Nothing" Henry giggles and looks at Emma then his mom.

Regina turns her attention back to Emma and glares at her.

"Don't look at me I don't know what he is laughing at." Emma looks just as confused as Regina at this point.

Henry tired to hind the bug smile that is plastered on his face.

Emma leans over to Regina and whispers something to her low enough that Henry can't hear her and Regina looks over at Henry with a smirk. Henry wiggles in his seat and focuses on finishing his food. He knows that when his mothers gang up on him, he is in for it.

"I'm all done can I go back to my game now?" Henry asks his mother.

"Put your plate in the sink then you can." Regina says with a smile at Henry.

Henry smiles and picks up his stuff and leaves the woman alone at the table. Emma finishes her plate and picks up her wine and takes a drink of it before speaking.

"Thank you for all this. The food was amazing and the company wasn't half bad ether." She says playfully at the brunette.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself dear." Regina stands up and gathers the dishes and takes them into the kitchen. Emma gets up and follows her into the kitchen and leans against the counter.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy yourself?" Emma looked over at the brunette at the sink.

Regina looks over her shoulder at the blonde. "I never said that dear, it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Emma smiles at her and walks over and dries for her once again. They work in comfortable silence till everything was put away. They grabbed the wine and their glasses then headed into the living room where there son was at. They sat down on the couch with their son.

"How about we put on a movie?" Henry looks at his mother with one of his cute smiles.

"Alright but just one then it's off to bed for you." Regina looks over at Emma to make sure she is ok with this idea. Emma just nods her head and leans back into the couch getting comfy.

"What do you wanna watch kid?" Emma asks her son.

Henry gets up and looks over the movies before seeing the one he wants and pulls it out and puts it in. He moves back and sits between his mothers and smiles.

"What did you pick out?" Emma sees the smile on his face.

"You will see" He smiles at both of his mothers.

Emma looks up at Regina wondering if she knew what he pick. She just raised her eyebrow up at Emma as in saying beats me. Henry gets up and runs the lights of as the movie starts to play and sits back down. Both woman settle back and watch as the movie's title appears on the screen Maleficent. Emma just shakes her head. She has seen this movie a few times and had been the one to buy it for Henry.

"Mom hasn't seen it yet." Henry says to Emma.

A look of shock covers her face and looks up at Regina. "You have never seen this movie!"

"No dear I haven't" Regina laughs at the shocked expression on the blondes faces. She just smiles at her then turns and watches the movie. It was a little over half way when Emma draped her arm across the back of the couch and her hand landed on top of Regina's hand. I warm tingles shot through both of the girls hands and Emma retreated her hand fast. She set in back in her lap avoiding Regina's stare that she could feel on her. Emma cleared her throat.

"This is my favorite part" Emma says out loud with a smile.

"Mine too" Henry said with a smile that matches the one Emma is wearing. It's the part where the prince wouldn't save the sleeping beauty but Maleficent herself. Regina was surprised with the scene and that it was both the other two favorite part. She figured Henry would love the dragon scene. After the movie ended Regina got up and turned on the lights.

"Alright its bed time for you young man." She looks over at her son.

Henry gets up off the couch and hugs Emma then hugs his mother. "Goodnight you two" then he is off to his room.

The room goes quiet before Emma gets up and walks over and stands in front of Regina. "I had a great evening thanks for letting me come over and join you both. I hope we can do it again sometime soon." Emma says with a smile. Regina looked up and so that she meant every world of it and wasn't just being nice.

"Your welcome, Play your cards right and I may let you come back." Regina smiles back with a playful smirk.

"Well it's getting late and I better start to head home before my good luck runs out, Goodnight Regina." Walks over to the front door and puts on her jacket. Regina followed her to the door.

"Goodnight Emma" Regina says as she opens the door for her. Emma smiles as she walks out the door and to her car to head home. Regina closes and locks the door before heading up to bed.

* * *

So review and let me know what you all think and if it's missing anything. I always love to hear everyone's thoughts and ideas


	3. BBQ cookout

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I got stuck and couldn't figured out what to do lol. But here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. I love reviews and more I get the more I feel like writing :) tell me what you think.**

* * *

One week later everyone was helping Emma and Ruby move into their new house, well everyone but Regina that is. She refused to help since she didn't really like the idea of Emma and Ruby living together. Emma could tell that Regina had seemed more withdrawn lately but didn't press her about it. Emma and David are hauling in furniture as Mary Margret, Belle and Ruby was rearranging the place and making look nice. They had the living room already done and were putting on finishing touches to the kitchen when Emma and David just finished unloading everything. It took all day but they had gotten almost everything unpacked and put in the right places. Emma and Ruby had bought some furniture they needed and split the price. After dinner Ruby and Belle went up to her room to working on it next. Those two had been spending a lot of time together since Belle had divorced Rumble after she found out all that he did and used her. Emma said her goodbyes to her parents then retreated to her room for the night and put away what little she owned besides her clothes. This would be her first night in her new home. Emma lays down on her pulls out her phone and texted Regina.

_I'm all moved in. _Emma places her phone down and gets up and changes for bed when she hears her phone go off. She picks it up and opens the text from Regina.

_I care to know this why? _

Emma thought about how to reply when a smile crossed her face. _I thought you might like to come see the place since it's done._

_Well I don't want to see it; otherwise I would have helped you move in._

_I know you secretly want to see it. _Emma laughed to herself as she read Regina reply.

_I'm not in the mood to argue with you, goodnight Miss Swan_

_Night Regina :) and that wasn't a no btw. _With that Emma shut her phone then turned off the light and fell asleep.

* * *

Regina wakes up the next morning and showers and gets dressed. She heads down stairs to start breakfast knowing that Henry will be hungry when he wakes up. Regina just finished her and Henry's omelets as the young boy wonders into the room with a smile on his face.

"What has you in a good mood this morning?" Regina slides his omelet over to him.

"I got a text from Emma this morning. She and ruby are having a cookout today at their place." He smiles at his mother as he takes a bite of his breakfast.

"That's nice dear." Regina didn't really look like she meant it.

"You should see the place it's really nice and I was hoping you would come with me today for the cook out. You're invited too, I think Emma really would like it if you came," Henry threw that last part in himself and smiled.

"What makes you think Emma wants me there?" she looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"She told me so" He lied but wanted his mothers to get along.

"Alright dear but I'm only going because you want me two." Regina smiled and fished eating her food as she wondered why Emma wanted her to go so bad.

They finished up and cleaned the dishes they used. Henry went to call Emma to let them know they both were coming over today. Regina decided to make a side dish to bring; it was the polite thing to do.

* * *

Emma was at the grill with David taking turns cooking and chatting with beers in their hands. Ruby and Belle was sitting at the table they had outside. Snow was on the other side with little Neal in the stroller beside her. The three girls carrying on conversations about whatever came to their mind. Emma looked up when Regina's car pulled up. Henry jumped out and ran to David wanting to help and smiled at Emma as she passed him. Emma meets Regina at the gate and held it open for her.

"I'm glad you could make it." Emma smiled at the brunette as she passed her.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice. You know how hard it is to say no to Henry when he really wants something." Regina walked over the table and set the dish down on it. She smiled and greeted the others at the table before turning back to Emma who was starring at her outfit.

"See something you like dear?" Regina smirked at the blonde.

Emma face turned a slight pink and she cleared her throat. "Sorry it's just that I've never seen you in jeans before. They look good on you."

Regina smirked hoping to hide the blush that was creeping up her face. She didn't expect a complement from the sheriff. "Thanks you"

Ruby jumped up and walked over to Emma and put her arm around her shoulders and looked over at Regina. "I'd never thought I see the day Regina wears jeans."

Regina glares at the wolf for a few seconds. Ruby leans into Emma and whispers in her ear "_Those jeans defiantly look great on her don't u think. Really shows off her figure." _

Emma went red in the face at Ruby's comment and punched the wolf in the shoulder looking very uncomfortable. Ruby laughed and winked at her then went back to sitting by Belle. Regina raises an eyebrow at Emma's reaction to whatever Ruby had whispered in her ear.

Emma breathed in to regain her control before looking back at Regina. "Would u like to see the house now? Food should be done by the time we get back out here."

"I suppose since you're never going to stop bothering me about it till I see it." Regina walked up to the house as Emma followed from behind. Which Emma had not problem with at all. Emma opened the door for her and then entered the living area.

"Well this is the living room." Emma lead her through it and then down the hallway. Regina just nodded as she went along. "There is the bathroom on the right and Henrys room is on the left." She opened his door and walked in.

"Not bad, I'm sure he is going to love it." Regina said softly and walked back out of the room.

"He seems to; at least I hope he does." Emma walks off to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen which I really don't take part in besides making coffee and small stuff. Not a big cooker myself." Emma smiles at the look Regina gives her.

"No I'm sure you wouldn't want to burn the place down."

Emma shakes her head and smiles. They head back down the hall and lead them up the stairs. "Ok bathroom on the left and next to it is Ruby's room. Closet across from bathroom and my room is across from Ruby's." she says and opens the door but doesn't go in.

Regina didn't look to happy that their rooms where so close. "It's a nice size room, I'm sure you will enjoy it." she says with a flat tone.

Emma had started picking up on it but before she could say anything Regina turned and walked back down and out the door. Emma stood there for a minute then head back out herself. The food was done like she thought when she got outside and they sat down to eat. Regina, Emma, Henry and snow on one side. Ruby, Belle and charming on the other side. They all talked as they eat about the house and how the girls liked it. Plans for the upcoming fair in a few days.

After lunch David and Henry where off the side throwing a football around and Snow was sitting in a chair under a tree watching the two of them as she feed Neal. Ruby and Belle walked off to the porch swing and was lost in their own little world. Regina sat at the table across from Emma. Emma brought out card for them to play. Regina watched her shuffle and then deals the cards. She was surprised at how smooth her movements seemed. Regina heard laugher and looked over and Ruby and Belle. She watched Ruby lean in close and whispers something in Belle's ear and she giggled at whatever the wolf girl said. What intrigued her was the looks the two was giving each other.

Regina looked over at Emma. "What's with those to over there?" she nodded to Ruby and Belle.

"I'm not sure but I think they like each other but both are too afraid to make the first move." Emma looks over at the girls.

"Oh really?" a smile crosses her lips.

"That's my theory anyways, they spend like all their free time with each other and they both always wearing those stupid silly smiles." Emma laughed and over at Regina.

Regina looked back at Emma and returned the smile. "I think it's nice."

Emma looked shocked at first that Regina didn't seem to find it weird. Emma recovered and then started to explain the game to Regina. Regina caught on quickly and ended up beating Emma quite a bit. They Laughed and picked on each other from time to time. Things between them was starting to get easier as time passed and Emma felt like they were making progress with the friendship and mending things. After a while Emma got tired of Regina kicking her ass and called it quits. It was starting to get dark outside and Ruby and Belle went inside to watch a movie. Snow and David come over and said there goodbyes and headed for home. Henry had gone to find Ruby and Belle after his grandparents left.

"It's getting dark I should head home. I think Henry wants to stay here if alright with you Emma." Regina stood and picked up her things.

"Yea that's fine and thanks you for coming I had a great time." Emma smiled and walked Regina to her car.

"So did I, it was a lovely afternoon." Regina places her stuff in the car and turned to face Emma.

Emma looked up at the hazel eye woman. "What are you doing for the fair?"

Regina searched the green eyes in front of her trying to figure her out. "I'm not sure; Henry will probably drag me there. Other than that I don't think I have any plans for it."

"I would like for you and Henry to join me then. We will have a picnic and we can hang out. I promise you will have a wonderful time." Emma smiles at Regina with what seemed like hope.

Regina turns and opens her car door thinking to herself before she looks over and Emma. "That sounds nice. I'll come pick you two up here around 10am." With that Regina gets into her car and drives off. Emma couldn't help but smile as she walked back into her house.


	4. A fair of good times and new memories

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from all of you wonderful readers. I hope you like the new chapter and love to hear what you think. **

It had been a few days since the cookout and Regina is now sitting out front waiting on her son and Miss Swan. A few minutes later they walk out of the house and slide into Regina's car.

"Morning mom" Henry says from the back seat.

"Good morning Henry" Regina smiles back at her son, then looks over at Emma.

"You ready for a fun fill day?" Emma smiles over at Regina.

Regina smiles and nods then pull away from the curb and heads out to the fair. Henry fills his mom in on what all they did at Emma's house on their way to the fair. She is glad that Henry had a good time with Emma. Regina finds a decent spot and parks the car. Henry is out the car first followed by his moms. He hooks his arms through each of his mothers and leads them to the first booth as he talks about everything he wants to do today. Regina just smiles at her son and Emma laughs at him. The three of them walk around looking at booths. Buying few things here and there that one of the three liked. Something a few booths down catches Emma's eyes. It's a necklace out on display and Emma smiled.

"I'll be right back, there something I need to do." Emma starts to back away from them.

Regina looks up front the table she been staring at. "Alright we will be right here I'm sure Henry can't seem to make up his mind."

Emma laughs and nods then heads off where she saw the necklace. Emma picks up the necklace and looks at how simple yet beautiful it is. She walks up to the lady and hands it to her to get wrapped and paid for. They exchange smiles and Emma puts the small box in her pocket, then heads back to find Regina and Henry.

"Find what you was looking for dear?" Regina asks as Emma joins them.

"Yep" Emma smiles and her eyes gives off this I'm up to no good look.

Regina raises her eyebrow at the look on Emma's face. Whatever Emma just did she's not sure if that's a good thing or not.

Emma simply looks over at Henry. "Hey kid you ready to go hit some rides?"

"You know I am." Henry grabs both of his mother's arms and drags them off in the direction of the rides.

They Rode bumper cars to spinning rides, which Regina was dragged on to each of the rides with them whether she wanted to or not. They stuck her in the middle each time as well, especially on the spinning ones. They laughed at her as she was being smashed between the two of them. Having Emma so close to her made her breathing harder. She blamed it on the fact that they were squishing her and not Emma herself. They rode just about every ride but the Ferris wheel so far. Henry happen to see ruby and Belle as the exited the ride they was just on.

"Hey is it ok if I go see Ruby and Belle for a bit?" He looks at both his moms and smiles hopefully.

Emma looks over at Regina searching for an answer and she nods her head.

"Sure things kid but we are going to meet up with everyone for the picnic soon so head over with Rudy and Belle." Emma smiles at her son.

"Thanks moms" Henry smiles and runs off to catch up with the two brunettes.

Emma turns and faces Regina. "So you wanna go ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Are you serious?" Regina looks at her like she is out of her mind. She figured she wouldn't want to ride with just her since Henry took off.

"Come on it will be fun. Besides I love sitting on the top of it. It seems like the whole world is stretched out around you. Like you're on top of the world. It's also a very pretty view." Emma grabs her arm and pulls her with her to the ride.

Regina looks shocked and surprised at the blonde's words and the fact that she wants to share it with her. She doesn't respond but allows Emma to pull her along. They reach the ride and are seated in and strapped in. Her side touching the blondes side, it was very personal at least to her. When the ride started it jerked and the seat swayed and Regina jumped and grabs the blonde's hand that was beside her. Emma looked shocked when the brunette grabbed her hand.

"Sorry" Regina said softly. "I wasn't expecting it to rock. To be honest I've never been on one of these before." She let go of the Blondes hand and returned it to her lap.

Emma looked even more shocked than before. "You've never been on a Ferris Wheel before!"

Regina just shakes her head and looks at Emma.

"Well I'm glad I get to show you it first. You're going to love it." Emma just smiles at her with such joy and Regina can't help but smile back. They sat in silence as they rode it up and when it got to the top it came to a stop, which startled Regina again. Emma couldn't help but chuckle softly at this. Regina just glared back at her not finding it funny.

"Look isn't it beautiful." Emma says softly and motions for her to look away and out at the scenery.

"Wow...Emma this is amazing. You really can see everything from up here." Regina is in awe of the scenery around them.

"I have something for you." Emma pulls out the box from her pocket and hands it to her as she looks over.

Regina looks completely shocked as she takes it. "You got me something?"

Emma smiles as she nods. "Yep I hope you like it. When I saw it I thought of you."

Regina opens the box and moves the paper out of the way and there laid a beautiful dark red apple necklace with a gold leaf and chain. She picked it up and handed the box to Emma so it wouldn't fall. As she held it up in the sunlight it just seems to sparkle in it. It was beautiful and Regina was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Emma looks a bit worried.

"It's beautiful Emma thank you. You didn't have to get me anything and why did you?" Regina looks confused as to why Emma would get her anything at all.

"Because you've been a wonderful mother to Henry and a good friend to me. You gave me a second chance which I'm really grateful that you did, but also I saw it and thought it would look good on you and it was so you." Emma smile grew a little bigger at the small blush on the brunette cheeks.

"Thanks that means a lot to me and I'm glad that I gave u another chance too. Would you help me with this?" She holds up the necklace for Emma to take. She pulls up her hair and Emma puts the necklace on her. They Smile at each other and enjoyed the rest of the ride together. When they exited it they headed off to the picnic area.

* * *

There were three big picnic blankets laid out around each other. One had Mary Margret and David, The next had Ruby and Belle and the third one had Henry on it waiting on his mothers to join them. They sat down next to Henry and said there hellos to everyone. They all ate and talked with each other. Henry asked about the necklaces and Regina smiled and told him that Emma got it for her as thank you for being here for him and being her friend. Henry gives Emma a look of approval that she did good. Ruby declares that they are going to have a water gun fight. Henry and Belle help her get everything set up and split up everyone into teams. Team one was Regina, David, Henry and belle. Team two had Emma, Snow and Ruby. They each went to the sides and hide out of side and when the whistle blew the game started. They all ran around hiding behind stuff. Belle was the first one out. Ruby had snuck up behind her and soaked her. Henry aimed at Ruby as she was busy laughing at Belle's face expression and shot her in the chest. It took Ruby a minute to realize what had happen. The look of defeat on Ruby's face made Belle laugh. Ruby looked over that the laugh girl and smirked. Belle caught this look and raised up her hands in front of her. "No" Belle screamed and laughed as Ruby ran at her.

"Come here belle." Ruby said taunting the girl.

"Never" Belle said and took off running.

Ruby chased after her but it didn't take long for her to catch her and wrapped one arm around Belle's waist and picked her up and spun her around. Belle let out a squeal type laugher and Ruby laughed at the giggles coming from her.

Henry fist pumped and ran off. Snow and David were having a shooting war between the two of them. After about 10 minutes of missing Snow got the upper hand and Shot David in the face and he back up and tripped and hit the ground. Emma was off chasing Henry and Regina so her shot at Snow. She watched as Snow made her way over to where David was laying down and shot snow in the arm and chest area. Snow looked in shock as she looked up and saw who shot her and couldn't help but laugh. Emma had taken out Henry after a while and it was only Emma and Regina left. The two chased after each other and took shots at each other but missing each time. Though Regina got in some close hits at Emma a few times but still missed. Emma was hiding behind a tree and shouted out at Regina. "Give up Regina you're not going to win this."

"What makes your so sure about that dear?" Regina shouted back.

When Regina didn't hear a reply back she got a little nervous. She slowly wonder around looking for any signs of Emma but didn't find her or anyone really. The others must have got back to the picnic spots. Emma was hiding behind a bush and when Regina stepped beside the bush Emma reached out and grabbed Regina gun away from her. Regina Jumped back started but there was amusement in her eyes. Emma held both guns pointed to Regina and smirked as she walked closer to the brunette with wide eyes. "I believe this is what makes me so sure I'm going to win." Emma winks at the shorter woman and backs her up against the tree behind her.

"You wouldn't dare." Regina looked scared and excited all at once.

"Oh but I would." Emma smiles and pulls both triggers on the guns and soaks Regina.

"EMMA!" Regina screams and runs at the blonde and tackles her to the ground and wrestles a gun from her and shoots her back.

Emma laughs and tries to fight off the woman that's soaking her in water. "Hey that's cheating!"

Emma knocked the gun lose from Regina's hands and flips them over and pins her to the ground under her. When green eyes meet Hazel they lock onto each other. Both breathing hard from the wrestling and their bodies pressed together creating heat. Emma's eyes trails down to red full lips and back up to the Hazel eyes. Regina breath become shallow and looks into deep green eyes that are full of lust and hunger for her and it's over whelming. Emma leans in and brushes her lips barely against Regina's lips and before Emma cant fulling kiss her she hears someone coming. Emma jerks up as she hears Henry hollering at them. Emma holds out her hand and Regina grabs it. Emma pulls her up both blushing at what almost happen and dust off and walks over to their son who is looking at them weird.

"What happen to you two?" He asks trying to hold his laughter inside and fails.

"Your mother tackled me after I shot her with both of our guns" Emma replies with a victory smile.

"You deserved it." Regina shot back laughing at how ridiculous they looked.

Emma joins in and shakes her head. "Let's go get cleaned up and finish enjoying the fair. I hear we have fireworks this year they are going to set off during the dance tonight."

Henry looks excited about the fireworks and hurries them back to the others. Henry is really looking forward to tonight. He has the perfect idea how to start to get his mothers together but he is going to need help and he knows just who he needs.


	5. The Dance

**Im sorry about the delay in the update. Ive had a ruff time lately and been sick and dealing with stuff. but things are getting better so i should update soon more often. so here is the next part. I know its not that long but i wanted to give you something so let me know what you think. I love review and the help motivate me to update sooner. Enjoy :)**

The dance started not too long ago and people are out on the dance floor dancing. The only ones out of the group that are dancing so far are snow and charming.

Henry runs over to Ruby and pulls her aside. "Hey I need a big favor from you."

Ruby looks at him with a smirk; she knows he is up to no good. "And what is this favor?"

"Well I know my moms like each other anyone can see the way they act and look at each other. They just need some help getting started and that's where you come in." Henry smiles at her.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going. How am I going to help in all this?" Ruby asks.

"We are going to make my mom jealous. You will ask Emma to dance and you know make her laugh or whatever u need to do to get a reaction out of my mom." Henry says with a proud smile.

"Your mother is going to kill me; what are you getting me into." Ruby says with a laugh. "Alright but let me fill in Belle so she doesn't get the wrong idea."

"Great and get to it." Henry says and runs off next to his mother.

Ruby goes over to belle and whispers everything to her and belle agrees that it's fine with her. The next song that starts is an upbeat song and walks over to where Emma is sitting.

"Hey Emma come dance with me." Ruby says as she grabs her hands and pulls her up and to the dance floor. Emma just follows without a word. Ruby smiles at her and twirls her around and pulls her in close. Emma's back to Ruby's front as they move their hips together with Ruby's hands on Emma's hips. Regina is watching the whole thing and hasn't taken her eyes off of them. The moment Ruby leans in closer and whispers something in Emma's ear and she laughs at whatever was said. Regina looks very upset and doesn't realize that she lets out a small growl. Henry being beside her hears this and smiles. It doesn't help that Emma is in that little red dress number she has and looks amazing in it. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of her if she wanted too and seeing her and Ruby dance like that made her very upset. As the song ended Emma came back and set down next to Regina and smiled over at her. Regina how ever did not return the smile.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asks

"Why would anything be wrong dear?" Regina said snappily.

"You tell me you were fine before I when to dance." Emma says and then takes a good look at Regina and sees her eyes darken as she mentions the dance. That's when it hits Emma hard in the face. Regina is jealous of her and Ruby dancing. "Wait are you jealous of Ruby?"

"I am not jealous of anyone Ms. Swan" Regina almost barks out at her.

"Right" Emma says with a knowing smirk.

Regina rolls her eyes at Emma. "I'm going for a walk if you will excuse me." she walks off down the hill towards the pond.

Emma sighs and looks over at Henry and he gives her this go after her look. She smiles back at the kids and nods, and then takes off after Regina.

Emma sees Regina standing at the edge of the pond deep in thought. She looks so beautiful there in the moonlight by the water and Emma can't help but loose her breath at the sight. Her hair is down and she got on a little black dress and sexy heels that make her legs look long and amazing. Emma walks up beside her and looks out at the water. Regina looks over at Emma without turning her head tries to relax. She takes a deep breath in and does her best to not think about her feeling right now. Emma sees her struggling with what to do and turns to her and grabs her by the waist and pulls her to her and takes her hand with her hand and sways to the soft music coming from the distance. Regina looks shocked and stiff for a moment then relaxes into her dance partner.

Regina looks up at Emma. "What are we doing?

"I thought that was clear, we are dancing." Emma replies softly.

Regina smiles a little and relaxes more. Emma always knew how to get her to relax. "I've had a lot of fun today with you and Henry." Regina says

Emma smiles at this and tightens her grip around the brunette in her arms. "I've had fun too it was a perfect day."

They dance for another minute in silence enjoying being in each other's arms when they hear a loud boom. They look up and see fireworks in the sky. They stood there in each other arms as they watched the colors dance across the sky. Emma looks over at Regina and smiles at her. Regina feels Emma's stare and smile as she looks back at her. They both lost in this one perfect moment as they both slowly lean in closer to each other. They are so close there noises touch but they don't close the gap just yet. Another loud boom and Regina pulls her gazes from pink lips to green eyes.

"Emma what are we doing?" Regina whisper softly.

"I'm doing what I wanted to do for a very long time." Emma whisper back and connects her lips with soft red ones. Regina melts into the kiss and kisses her back. It was better than anything she could imagine. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as Emma deepen the kiss and embrace as the fireworks continued in the background.


	6. YOU!

**Thank you all for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I love hearing from you all :) here is the next chapter so i hope you like it. let me know what you think. Enjoy! **

**p.s. I'm always open to new ideas too so if you have any don't be afraid to tell me. you never know i might like it and use one of them. :)**

Emma's pov

It had been 4 days since there one kiss at the pond. As perfect as that moment was with Regina it didn't last long. They heard someone heading towards them snapping them out of the haze they was in. Regina had excused herself and took off into the night. She hadn't seen her since then. Henry walked down the stairs and sat next to Emma on the couch.

"Hey kid have you heard from your mom lately?" Emma asks as she puts down her phone.

"Not since two days ago when I came here." He simply says back.

"How was she doing?" Emma asked her son with concern.

"I'm not sure. She has been acting a little strange since the night at the dance. She seems not so happy and more worried." Henry said with small frown.

Emma frowns at that too and sighs as she leans back into the couch. She thought Regina felt the same about her as she did her. She ever felt anything like the kiss she shared before. It just felt so right and they fit perfectly together, almost like they was made for each other. Maybe she crossed a line and that's why she is avoiding her. She left her text messages and voice mails but still no reply from the brunette that stole her heart.

"I wouldn't worry too much kid. I'm sure she will be fine, she just needs a little time to herself I'm sure." Emma tries to smile at her son.

"I hope your right. You wanna go for a hot chocolate at granny's?" Henry asks with a smile.

"Sure kid sounds good to me." Emma says and ruffles his hair and smiles as he pushes her hand away.

They walk down to Granny's dinner and takes a seat up at the counter. Ruby waves at them as she head over.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Ruby smiles at both of them.

"Alright I guess. Can we get two hot chocolates please?" Emma tries to sound half way cheerful.

Henry gave a small smile. Ruby could tell something wasn't right with these two. Ruby nods and goes off and works on their drinks. She knew that Emma went after Regina the night of the dance but came back later without her. She wasn't sure what happen but with the way these two are looking it wasn't all that good. Ruby walks back to them with their drinks and sits them in front of them. Emma gives her a half smile, still lost in her own thoughts.

"Ok what's with the fake smiles you two?" Ruby asks with a look that says I dare u to try and lie to me.

"I'm worried about Regina. Henry said she was down or worried about something and wasn't acting like herself. Plus she hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. I haven't seen or heard from her in four days." Emma lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Well I'm sure when she is ready she will contact you." Ruby says

"I know I'm just worried about her. She just left the other night from the dance without a word." Emma frowns even more.

"I don't know what happen that night but if this is really bugging you have Henry call and talk to her." Ruby suggested.

"Do you mind kid?" Emma asks

"I don't mind. I haven't talked to her in a couple days always." Henry replies as he pulls out his cell phone. He hits one and dials and puts the phone up to his ear and smiles at his Emma and Ruby. A second later Henry frowns and closes his phone.

"Her phone went straight to voice mail. She always has her phone on incase I need to get a hold of her." Henry says with worry in his voice.

"Maybe she just forgot to plug it in or doesn't know it went dead." Ruby suggests trying to keep things positive.

"Maybe Henry did say she wasn't acting like herself ether way I think I'm going over there to make sure everything is alright. Henry please stay here with granny." Emma said with a look that said don't ask.

Henry just nods and goes back to his hot chocolate with a frown. As Emma turns and heads for the door Ruby comes up beside her.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks with a puzzled look.

"I'm coming with you just in case something is wrong. It really isn't like her to not be able to be reached." Ruby simply says and walks out the door ahead of her. "We will take my car since yours isn't here."

Emma smiles at her friend and follows her to her car and gets in. The drive there wasn't long but it seemed that ways to Emma. They didn't say a word till they pulled up to her house and got out.

"Well here car is here." Ruby says as they head up the walk way to the front door.

Emma Rings the door bell a couple of time and waits to hear any moment. After a few minutes of nothing Emma bangs on the door with her fits and yells. "Regina open up."

"I don't hear anything moving in there at all." Ruby says and listens closer.

"Maybe she is in the shower or asleep." Emma looks over at Ruby to see a strong look on her face.

"No I mean I hear no movement at all nothing. Like no one is in the house." Ruby says then something catches her ears. "Wait there is a little something, almost like a door moving."

Emma looks concern and tries the front door and it turns. "It's unlocked and that's not like Regina to leave her door unlocked if she isn't home."

They walk in and Emma yells for Regina but gets nothing. Ruby follows the door noise into the kitchen. Emma is right behind her. They see the back door open and the wind is moving it very little.

"What the hell happen here?" Emma moves around the kitchen and see a broken glass on the floor and Emma's stomach drops.

"Looks like she was dragged from her kitchen out the back door. See here there are heel marks from her shoes." Ruby looks up at Emma and sees fear and worry on her face. Ruby goes over to her and holds her close. "Hey we will find her Emma. Regina is strong and you know it." Ruby says calmly as best she can to help her friend. Once Emma was snapped out of her shocked faze she turned to Ruby.

"Come on we need to inform the other and start from there." Emma says with anger in her voice. She was pissed off at who ever took Regina and Ruby nodded and followed her out of the house. She knew better to get in her when angry and who ever took Regina was in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

Regina let out a groan as she started to wake up. When she moved her hands she felt the cuffs and chains on them. That got her awake very fast. She brought her hands up and saw she was chained to the wall behind her. She looked around the very dim lit room she was in. well it wasn't really a room, more like a cave she would guess or the mine. The walls were rocks and she sat on a dirt floor. Other than that there was nothing but a chair in the middle of the room. She got herself up on her feet the chain long enough to move around a little. Regina lifted her hand and tried to open the cuff with her magic but nothing happen. She tired teleportation and fireballs but nothing. Her magic was blocked as far as she could tell. Regina yelled out in frustration.

"I see your awake now, good." The male voice says as he enters the cave and smirks at her.

Startled Regina turns around at the voice. "YOU!" Regina says with anger in her voice.


	7. One Step Closer

**Hello everyone :) I loved all the reviews for everyone that sent them. I look forward to reading more of what you think of the story. plus im always open to ideas if u have any. So here is the next part and i hope you like it :) Enjoy!**

Everyone was gathered over at Snow's place after Emma's call about Regina going missing. They were standing in the middle of the room getting the details of what Emma and Ruby saw at the mansion.

"I can't believe that someone is dumb enough to even do something like this." Snow said more to herself than to anyone.

"I'm surprised they manage to do it at all with Regina having magic." Belle says

"That's what worries me the most. Someone knew how to get close to her before taking her and must have known how to deal with the magic part." Emma says with worry in her voice.

Snow had never seen Emma so worried about Regina before. "It will be ok Emma if there is one thing I know is that Regina is a fighter and very strong." Snow rubs her daughter's shoulder.

"Ruby couldn't you track her?" Emma looks over at her friend.

"I can always try but without being near where she is I don't know if I can pick up her sent. Those tracks looked to be a few days old, the longer time goes by the less there sent is and being around her house her sent is everywhere." Ruby explain

"I know but we have to start somewhere why don't you and Belle head over there and see what you two can pick up." Emma looks at the two brunettes and they nod and head out. They open the door to find hook standing there. They looked at him weirdly and passed by him. Emma came over to meet him half way as he stepped into the apartment.

"Hook what are you doing here?" Emma looked just as shocked as the rest.

"I heard what happen with Regina and though I don't really care for the women I came to offer my help." Hook said plainly.

"Why would you help look for her?" Emma asked with an eye brow raised.

"Because I do still care about you and Henry and I know that she is important to him. I've been only thinking about myself lately and I want a chance to make it up to you both." Hook said with a small smile.

Emma looks at him oddly then releasing a sigh and nodded. "Alright but no funny business." She turns to back to her parents. "Alright let's all split up and start looking around. I'm going to gold's shop and see if he knows anything. If any of you find anything call me and I'll be over that way." Emma says and they all nod and take off in different directions.

* * *

Regina struggles against the chain. "What did you do to block my magic?" her voice was harsh.

He walked back into the room with food and water set it down close to her and smirked. "The cuffs are enchanted to block anyone's magic."

"You can't keep me here forever, there will be people looking for me." Regina said strongly with a harsh tone to it.

He laughed darkly and it sent shivers down her spine. "You really think someone is going to miss you?"

"If no one else Henry will and I'm sure Emma will too." Regina said sure of herself.

"You really think that Emma is going to come looking for you? What because you two shared a kiss?" He said with darkly.

Regina eyes grew wide with shock. She didn't think anyone was around to see them that night.

He grinned at that and continued "You took off remember and with you not answering any of her calls or texts she simply just thinks you don't want to see her. So being Emma if you don't answer your door she will simply just leave you along. "

"You're forgetting that Henry lives with me and will notice I'm gone." Regina smirks.

"Not if you sent him a text message telling him to stay with Emma for the time being. You need some alone time to think things through. He won't think too much in it if you're not home if he stops by." He says smugly. It was a lie but he played it off well.

Regina jerked at her chains. "Emma will start to worry and come looking." She growled.

"You really think she could ever truly care about you? After all the things u have done in your lifetime? You think that kiss meant something? She felt guilty for taking away your chance at happiness. She only kissed you out of pity. She feels like she owes you because of what she did." His voice full of control and didn't waver at all.

Those words stung Regina because she somewhere deep inside wondered the same thing. That's partly way she ran and she was also scared of what feelings Emma brought out of her. "I've changed." She says will less anger and more hurt than she wanted.

"Don't fool yourself, villains will always be just that villains and villains never get a happy ending." He says in a deep tone. With that said he left Regina alone with her thoughts.

Regina slides down the wall and sits on the floor releasing a sigh trying to calms her thoughts. She whispers out Emma's name in a pry she will find her.

* * *

Emma walked into Mr. Gold's shop and walked up to the counter. "Regina has gone missing. Someone dragged her from her home."

"That matters to me why?" Rumble says as he glances over at Emma.

"I'm sure it doesn't but I need a way to find her before she gets hurt." Emma pretty much growled at Rumble.

Rumble smirks at her reaction. "You care for her don't you?" though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I care she is Henry's mother and my friend." Emma states.

"You and I both know it's much more than that dearie. Tell you what I'll try a locator spell if you tell me what you and I both know it true." Rumble says with a bigger smirk.

Emma balls up her fist and sighs. "Fine I have feelings for Regina and not in a friend ship way."

Rumble smiles. "Wonderful and let's see where her majesty is hiding." Rumble pulls out a map and lays it out. He pulls out a vile from a cabinet and sprinkles the purple dust over the map. It sparkles and glows for a minute then the glow fades.

"What happen why didn't it work?" Emma asked with worry.

"The only reason this didn't work is because where ever she is it's cloaked with a spell. Sorry nothing else I can do for you dearie." Rumble says simply.

Emma glared at him before pushing off the counter and slamming the door on her way out of it. She was angry and worried about Regina. She didn't have a clue to where she was at and if she was ok. Her phone rang as she got into her bug. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"You find anything?" She asked

"Aye not sure but I found trails that lead off into the woods not too far off from her house. Ruby and Belle went into the woods to see if they can track her down. I told them I'd call you and wait for you here." Hook replied on the other end of the phone.

"Alright I'll be right there and thank you Hook." Emma said softly and closed the phone and head off to where Hook was waiting.

Emma arrives at the edge of the forest and got out of her bug and walked over to where Hook, Ruby and Belle all stood.

"Well you find anything?" Emma asked Ruby and Belle.

"Sorry Em the trail didn't last long too far into the forest. Her scent just stops and vanished in the middle of nowhere." Ruby said sadly to Emma.

"It was like they just disappeared into thin air." Belle added to what Ruby said.

"I'm not surprised because Rumble said that magic was blocking the locater spell I had him try. It's like there a shield around the area she is in. which means we are getting closer to where she is at I hope." Emma tries to smile with hope she wasn't too far away.

Emma pulled out her phone and dialed David's number.

"Hey we think we found around the area she may have been taken but we are going to need to get a map of this area." Emma says into the phone.

"I know we can get them from the mayor's office but Emma it's going to be dark pretty soon. How about we regroup at the mayor's office in the morning and set out then?" David said through the phone.

Emma didn't want to leave Regina out there but they couldn't do a lot in the dark in the woods. "Fine but we regroup first thing come morning."

"Alright we will see you in the morning then, try and get some rest Emma." With that they hung up the phone. Hook bid them a good night and took off as the three girls headed for home. "Don't worry we will find her Emma." Ruby reassures the blonde as they get into the car and head home.

* * *

Regina stands up as she hears him coming back into the darkening room. There was only a lamp on the table to give off light. She glares at him as walks up close to her but not close enough for her to hit him.

"What a good day it was with you out of the way. I spend most the day with Emma and Henry. They were having lunch at Granny's with their family and friends and I got asked to join them." He lied as he spoke trying to put excitement in his voice. Like they would ever ask him to join in on something like that.

Regina growled at him with and glared harder at him. "You can act as nice as you want with all of them but you're never going to win Emma's heart."

He steps up closer to her and grabs her by the throat. "And what you think she will fall madly in love with you? Everyone that has ever tried to love the evil queen as paid the price for it. Besides Emma didn't look like she was missing anyone today. I guess that kiss didn't mean that much too her." He said coldly.

Regina was beyond tired and pissed off. She took advantage of his closeness and kneed him between the legs. He dropped hard and fast and she breathed a little easier. "Emma won't fall for someone like you." Regina spits out at him.

"Well you're a lot like me so I guess she wouldn't fall for you ether." He says as he stands up and back hands her across the face. She hits the wall behind her and falls to the floor knotted out.


	8. The man behind the mask

**Hello everyone :) I wanted to give you all a little something for the holidays. I love all your reviews and want to thank everyone that took time to write one. You all are awesome. Look forward to reading more. So here is the next chapter. enjoy and for all of you that where right good for you :) **

**Merry Christmas everyone and hope everyone has a great holiday!**

* * *

Everyone met up at the mayor's office at sunrise. Emma was the first one there since she woke up very early because she couldn't sleep very well.

"It's about time you all got here." Emma grumbled

"You said at sunrise sweetie so we are here." Mary Margret said calmly.

"I know I'm just stressed and wanna get a move on finding her. I'm grateful you all are here to help." Emma gave them a small smile.

"Where else would we be love? You need our help and that's what we are here for." Hook said and gave back a small smile of his own.

"Hook is right we are here because you need us and we may not always like Regina she has changed and we are here to help get her back." Ruby placed a comfort hand on Emma's shoulder and Belle nodded agreeing with Ruby.

"Thanks everyone, now let's get inside and find those maps." Emma moved out of the way to let Mary Margret past. They all entered the office and cleared off a table and spread the map out. They split the area up into three parts. Mary Margret and David in one group and Ruby and Belle in another. Emma took Hook with her. She still didn't trust him and this way she could keep an eye on him. They took photos of their area of the map with their phones.

"Alright we will all meet back at granny's after we each have covered the whole area." Emma waited for everyone to agree and took off with Hook right behind her.

Emma and Hook got into her bug and drove to the edge of the woods. They walked in silence for a while. Emma was lost in her own thoughts and looking out for any sign of Regina.

"Don't worry love you will find her." Hook looked over at Emma.

Emma looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Come on swan everyone knows that once you put your mind to something you make it happen. You really care about her don't you?" He kept looking straight ahead as they walked further into the woods.

"I don't know what you're hinting at but yea I care about her safety. Henry would never forgive me if anything happen to her. Plus I like to think that me and her have reached at least friendship. No one hurts the people I care about in my life." Emma stops and looks at the map of her area. They almost hit half way and so far no sign of Regina anywhere. Emma shut her phone and started walking again.

"Well she is lucky to have a friend like you. We will find her." Hook gave a fake smile.

They got close to the cave Regina was being held in. It was just off to the left a little ways. It was hidden behind a cloaking spell. Emma stopped nearby and looked around. So close yet she saw nothing. It was close to 3pm now and she called Ruby then David. They all said the same thing that they found nothing. They decided to meet up at granny's since they all were very hungry after trapping around the woods all day.

They all walked into the dinner tired and not in good spirits. Ruby, Belle and Emma sat down in a booth. Mary Margret and David went on home with Neal. They were tired and the baby was cranky today. Hook excused himself saying he too was tired. Henry came in from the kitchen and seat down next to Emma. Henry was the first to speak after they all ordered there food.

"Any luck out there looking? He asked with a hopeful look.

"No kid not yet. We all looked everywhere out there. We need to regroup and come up with a better plan than walking around aimlessly in the woods." Emma looked like she was worn out.

"Don't worry though Henry your mom is a fighter and we will find her." Belle reached over and squeezed Henry's hand.

"I know I just miss her that's all." Henry looked just about as sad as Emma did.

"Me too kid, me too." Emma put her arm around her son's shoulder and hugged him.

* * *

Regina groaned as she sat up from lying on the floor for hours. Her jaw hurt a little and her back from where it hit the wall. It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light in the room. That's when she heard him coming back into the room with a tray of food and water.

"Well look who is awake. Have a nice nap did yea?" He smirked at the brunette sitting on the floor.

"You're a real piece of work you know that. It no wonder Emma got tired of being around you." Regina said smugly. "Your advances to women are vulgar but then what do you expect coming from a fifthly pirate."

Hook glared at her and tossed her food beside her. "Don't you worry about Emma, She is in very good hands." He laughed with a smirk playing across his lips. "I have a gift for you. A mirror so you can see what everyone is doing and how they aren't missing you at all." Hook holds up the mirror and it shows them at the dinner. Emma with her arm around Henry's shoulder and laughing and something Belle or Ruby said from across them. They all look like they are having fun and don't even seem to care that Regina hasn't been around. Though she couldn't see Emma face and just the side of Henry, but she could tell that they were laughing. What she didn't know was that they wasn't as happy as they appeared and that they was talking about Regina herself and how many times she saved their asses or they saved hers. They talked about all the funny moments to help keep them in good spirits but she couldn't tell that by looking at them right now.

"See they don't miss you at all. Not even your son." Hook stated as he took the mirror away.

"Go to hell!" Regina sneered at him. He could see that messed with her mind and she was starting to lose hope a little.

"No that's where you belong love, you and your black heart. You didn't think that someone could truly love someone like you did you?" He pushed that knife in deeper so to speak. "I maybe a pirate but I haven't don't as many bad things as you. Now if you will excuse me there is a fair lady to attend too." He laughed as he walked away.

Regina sat there and tried not to let the worse get to her but she was slipping fast. She thought Emma would be looking for her, that the kiss they shared was more than just a random caught up in the moment thing. Who was she kidding right? No one has ever loved the evil queen and no one ever would no matter how much she has changed. Her past will always be there as a reminder of all the horrible things she did. That why she ran away from Emma that night and she was scared of the feelings the blonde brought out in her. Maybe Emma didn't care as much as she thought. Then why did Emma go through all the trouble that day at the fair to make her feel special and wanted? She looked down at the necklace and wrapped her hand around it and closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Emma wormed her way into her heart without her knowing it.

* * *

Ruby was walking around town with Belle right beside her. It was already dark out for the most part. They saw Hook coming from out of the woods with a smirk on his face. Ruby pulled Belle into the shadows with her to keep out of sight. She didn't trust that pirate at all. Ruby looked down at Belle and how close she was to her. Belle's cheeks a little flushed. They had been getting closer and flirted a little but every time Ruby thought about taking the next step and kissing her she got scared and chickened out, but right here in this moment with moon barely hitting her face she looked so beautiful. Ruby's arm was around Belle's waist and never moved it when she pulled Belle to the side with her. When Ruby's eyes met Belle's blue eyes they were lost in each other. Ruby let go of her fears right then and slowly leaned in closer not to scare the shorter girl. When Belle didn't pull away Ruby closed the remaining gap and captured soft pink lips with her own. It was like fire and it warmed up her whole body. Belle let a little moan slip out and deepen the kiss. Ruby pulled her in closer and ran her tongue across Belle's lips asking for more. Belle willing parted her lips and crashing her tongue with the tall brunette's. They parted when nether of them could breathe. Both faces where flushed and breathing hard.

"Wow" was all Ruby could manage. Belle giggled and smiled up at the wolf girl.

"I agree that was, wow indeed. I was wondering if this would ever happen and I'm glad it did." Belle was beaming up at the girl that had stolen her heart.

"Well you will never have to wonder again." Ruby joked and placed another small kiss on her lips before taking her hand. "Let's go home." With that they walked back to the house hand in hand and smiles on their faces.


	9. I'll always find you )

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I want to thank everyone one that take the time to read and review my story it means a lot to me. To make up for the late update i am writing a special chapter that will be the next one. look forward to some cute fluffy stuff. I am working on the chapter right now so you should have it in a couple of days. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

* * *

The group all met up at Granny's the next morning for breakfast before deciding what the next plan of action should be. They was all sitting together in a booth in the corner as Ruby spoke up after they all finished ordering there food.

"I don't trust hook and he has been too eager to help and is disappearing at least once a day that I know of. Belle and I saw him head off towards the woods last night too." Ruby spokes in a low voice so only the people at the table could hear.

"Yea he was staying in the shadows like he didn't want anyone to see him, though he is really bad at it." Belle gave a small smile.

"I really wouldn't put it past him if he was up to something but I swear if he has done anything with Regina he will get what's coming to him." Emma just looked so tired and you could tell how worried she was. The thought of hook had taken Regina and he was with them the last few days was starting to piss her off.

"It wouldn't be too far fetched since they don't like each other and he has always had a thing for Emma and if he thinks Regina is taking up all her time he might be stupid enough to do something about that." Emma looked up as she hears Snow speaking. She just nods in reply at her mother's statement. David hears the dinner's door open and sees Hook walk in and David clears his throat and nods towards the door. They all get quite as he approaches them.

He gives them all a smile as he pulls up a chair at the end of the table. "So what's the plan for the day love?"

Emma just rolls her eyes and looks at him. "No search party today. We are wasting hours out the wondering around blind so we are going to hit the books and hope to turn out something. Nothing else to do without any leads." Emma did her best to sound defeated even though it wasn't that hard to do right now.

"I'm sorry to hear that and if I'm not needed today I'm got some stuff to do. You can find me ether on my ship or the rabbit hole if anyone needs me." Hook got up and walked out of the dinner.

Emma turned to Ruby. "Go follow him I think you be the best to trail him without getting spotted and when u find anything if u do come get us. Don't go in it alone."

"Alright" Ruby gave Belle a quick kiss on the cheek and took off after him.

Belle smiled as a blush sets to her face. Snow and David looked a bit shocked at what just happen.

Emma just smirked at Belle. "It's about time. I didn't think either of you would make that final move."

Belle blushed a little harder. "Well we were both a little scared I guess."

Emma smiled at the small brunette. "I know how that is."

Snow looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow but kept quite.

Ruby followed Hook throughout the town and ended up at his ship. Ruby hit behind some crates as she watched him get on his ship. She stayed there for about 30 minutes before Hook came back up and walked off in the direction of the grocery store. He was in there for about 10 minutes before he came back out with a paper sack in hand. Ruby followed him as he headed off in the direction of the woods. He is up to something Ruby thought to herself and she had a feeling that he was hiding something. Every now and then Hook would stop and look around to make sure no one was following him and Ruby had to duck behind something and not get to close. Hook walked deeper into the woods till he came to a stop and looked around once more before moving again. Ruby was hidden behind a tree and watched him disappear right in front of her sight. _That must be where he is hiding Regina._ Ruby whispered to herself. Ruby pulls out her phone and texts Emma.

**Hey Emma I followed Hook into the woods and when we got deep enough he walked through something because he just disappeared. ** Ruby leaned against the tree waiting for a reply that didn't take long as her phone vibrated.

_**That asshole where are you exactly?**_

**Over in the west side of the forest track my phone to my location.**

_**Alright keep an eye out we are one our way.**_

Ruby sat down at the base of the tree hidden from sight just in case Hook comes back out.

* * *

Hook walked into the small area and sat the bag down on the table. "I brought food and water if you're good I will share." He chuckled to himself.

"You're here much earlier than normal, what's the matter Emma not want you around today." Regina moved to sit up and lay back against the wall.

Hook smiled at her. "I'm here because I won't be around today later. You see poor Henry is missing you and a bit worried he hasn't seen you around. Emma told him that when you are ready you will come to them and that she was sure you were safe wherever you were at. I told him that he, Emma and I could go sailing today and I teach him some more and he could sail the ship. It's not as good as the Jolly Rogers but this new one isn't bad ether. Henry seemed to feel a little better after that. They are packing stuff they will need for a day of fun." Hook took the stuff out of the bag and sat it on a tray. He turned with a big smile on his face and Regina heart sank in her chest. He sat the tray down close to her.

"You're lying." Regina tired to sound sure of herself but she wasn't 100% sure. She hated that she is letting him get to her. She knew deep down Emma was looking for her or was hopping so.

"You don't have to believe me love, I could care less. Now I must be off for I have plans and won't be back today." He smiled brightly and laughed as he walked out of the room leaving Regina alone once again. Regina fought the tears as best she could but in the end her mind got the best of her.

* * *

It was about 30 minutes when Ruby saw Hook step back out of where he was at. Ruby still hidden reached down and grabbed a good size log and as he came to pass the tree Ruby swung and hit him in the back of the head. Hook let out a grunt before his body hit the ground out cold. Ruby took her belt off and used it to tie his hands together behind his back. She rolled him over onto his back and took off her scarf and tied his feet together so he wouldn't try to run. 10 minutes later Emma and David showed up.

"What happen here?" Emma asked as she got to ruby first.

"He came back out before u guys got here so I hid behind this tree and used that log to knock him out as he passed." Ruby had a proud look on her face.

"Nice job." David patted Ruby on the shoulder.

"Ruby where is Regina?" Emma looked around the area and saw nothing.

"Just walk straight forward that way and u should run into it." Ruby pointed behind the tree.

Emma took off in a run and didn't look back. All that matter right now was finding her and making sure she is safe. She ran till she was in front of a cave all of a sudden. Emma took a second to get in her surroundings then jogged lightly into the cave keeping an eye out. She headed down a dim lit tunnel till she heard chains moving around and when she got closer she heard crying. Emma's heart leaped up into her throat, Regina was here. Emma ran towards the sound.

"Regina!" Emma ran over to the brunette that was sitting against the wall with her head on the arms that was laid over her knees. Emma hit her knees in front of Regina as she had looked up.

"Emma?" the brunette thought she wasn't really here at first till Emma's hand cupped her face. "Emma!" she threw herself at the blonde. Emma rapped her arms around her and held her close.

"I'm so happy I found you. I was so worried that you were hurt or worse. I never stopped looking for you after we found out you were taken." It had come out a little small and soft as Emma was now crying.

"I knew you would find me." Regina pulled back with tears down her face as well. "Hook did this. He didn't want me to have you. He kept saying horrible things and…" Regina's voice broke off. She looked so tired and drained.

"It's ok now I'm here and we have Hook tied up outside. He will get what's coming to him alright." Emma stroked Regina's cheek with her thumb. " Let's get you out of these chains and out of here." Emma picked the locks on the cuffs and helped Regina up off the floor and wrapped her arm around her waist holding her close.

"Yes let's get out of here." She gave Emma a weak small smile but it said more than it appeared and Emma smiled back as they walked out of the cave to where Ruby and David was waiting. They had found her and she was safe, that's all that mattered to Emma. She had her back and she was going to do something really special for Regina when she felt better.


	10. Moon light Dinner?

**Hello lovely I cant tell you how much it means to me that you take time to read and review my story. I know i'm a bit late on updating this chapter but life got a bit crazy and lost track of time. I'm sorry for the delay in the update but here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if so then you will love love the next chapter after this. Enjoy!**

Emma walked out of the shielded cave with her arm around Regina's waist. Regina didn't need help walking but Emma wouldn't let go of her, she felt better holding on to her. Hook was awake now and standing up between David and Ruby. All three of them looked at the two girls appear in front of them. Ruby smiled as she walked over to them. Regina could see it in Ruby's eyes that she was happy that she was alive and unhurt. Hook on the other hand had a sneer look to his face. He hated how close Regina was to Emma. The blonde saw this and looked at the girls "excuse me for a moment." Then walked over towards Hook. Hook could see how pissed off Emma was. "Emma look..." Before he could finish his sentence Emma punched home right in the face and he was knocked to the ground with the force she had put into it.

"You don't get to speak; you don't get to do anything at all." She growled at him with venom in her voice. She looked over at David and gave him a look that said get him the hell out of here. David just nodded. He grabbed Hook by the arm and pulled him to his feet and led him away from them. "Hey wait up I'll give you a hand." Ruby yelled at David before she turned to Emma with a half smile half smirk. "I'll see you two later." She headed off to catch up with David. When Emma looked back at the brunette she saw she had this happy and proud look on her face.

Emma gave Regina the biggest cheesiest smile ever. Regina shakes her head and smiles back at her as she walks over to her. They don't say a word to each other, they didn't have to it showed in their eyes as they looked at each other. Emma takes her hand and leads them out of the woods to go home.

* * *

It had been a few days since they had found Regina. They had kicked hook out of town for good but not before Emma took his hook away from him. Emma stayed with Regina the last few days to make sure she was alright. They still had a lot to talk about mainly them. Regina hasn't brought up the kiss and Emma didn't want to push her after all that's happen. They were relaxing in the living room, Regina was curled up on the couch reading a book and Emma was at the other end of the couch watching the brunette read. She was so beautiful and at peace right now that Emma just couldn't take her eyes off of her. Regina could feel her staring at her. "Must you stare at me?" She voiced without looking away from her book.

Emma cheeks went a slight pink. "Sorry it's just that you're so beautiful it's hard not to look." Regina looked up at Emma and their eyes locked. It seemed like forever they stared at each other but only a few minutes had passed. Regina broke the eye contact first starting to feel like she was seeing too much. Emma took that moment to move and kneel in front of the gorgeous brunette. She reached up and took Regina's hands in her own, that caused her to startle a little not realizing Emma had moved and looked up at her. Emma smiled softly at her and stroked her thumbs over her hands. "Regina would you please have dinner with me tonight?"

Regina wasn't sure what to say, she wanted Emma so much but she was still scared to let herself fall again even if it was too late for that. So she looked up into greenish eyes and smiled back. "Yes I would love to have dinner with you Emma."

Emma gave her the widest most beautiful smile Regina has ever seen her smile. "Alright then I'm going to go home to get ready for tonight. I will text u the address to meet me at."

"That sounds good Emma. Anything I should wear for tonight dear?" Regina couldn't help the smile that placed her lips at how happy she seemed to make Emma at that moment. She never made anyone that happy before. "You look great in anything you wear." Emma winked at her and stood up and walked towards the door way. "I will see you at 8pm." Regina watched Emma nodded her head and left the house.

Emma was rushing around her place getting ready after she had set everything up for her date with Regina. She knew that Regina would just love what she had planned for them. She wanted to dress up a little for her so she picked out black suit pants and a silk green button up shirt that made her eyes pop. She had half her hair held pinned back and the rest lay in curls and her makeup was very little.

It was almost 8pm and Regina was a bundle of nerves. She decided to wear the little black dress that Emma loved on her. It hugged her every curve just right and showed fair amount of her cleavage. Her hair was left down with a little wave to it and smoky eye shadow with red full lips. She had gotten the text from Emma not too long ago and we heading that way.

* * *

She had arrived at the docks and got out of the car and looked around. What are we doing here she thought to herself as she looked for Emma. Just then she gets a text from Emma to meet her at the end of the dock. This is defiantly different she thinks to herself as she heads down to the docks. There at the end of the dock was Emma and god was she beautiful. She just stared at the scene before her; no one had ever done something like this for her before. There at the end of the dock was a table set for two with candle light and lights strung up around them that created a glow. It was breath taking and nothing she could even imagine.

Emma walks up to her and hands her a long stem red rose. "You look so beautiful Regina."

"Thank you dear you look beautiful as well. I can't believe you did all this for me." Regina was doing her best not to tear up.

"Well believe it because you're worth it, all of it." Emma led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. "Why thank you hun." Regina watched Emma pull the top off the plate to revel her food then took her seat in front of her with her food. The food looked and smells amazing. Emma poured them each a glass of wine. "Emma this looks amazing." Regina smiled over at the blonde.

"Thanks the chicken alfredo won't be as good as yours though." Emma looked at Regina and smiled.

Regina smiled back before taking a bite of her food and let out a small moan from her throat and Emma just stared at her and licked her lips. That was about the sexiest thing she has heard from the gorgeous brunette. "This is really good Emma, You did very well on this."

"Thanks I'm glad you like it Regina." Emma smiled at her then worked on her food as well. They ate for a few minutes in silence before Emma spoke up. "Regina?"

She looked up from her plate at the blonde in front of her. "Yes?"

"Look I know you got scared the night we kissed and then everything with Hook we haven't had time to talk about it or us, or even if there is an us." Emma was rambling like an idiot and stopped and took a breath. Regina watching Emma being nerves about all this brought a smile to her face. She was just so adorable when she acted like this. "I know and I'm sorry for taking off on you like that. I just not very good at letting someone close even though you have manage to get closer than anyone before and that means something. I guess I'm just afraid of getting hurt again." Regina sat her fork down and reached for her wine glass when Emma's hand grabbed it instead.

"Look I can't promise you that I will never hurt you because we both know that I'm far from perfect. I can promise you that I won't ever leave you and I'll do everything I can to make sure you are happy Regina. " Regina had tears threatening to spill over as she looked over at the blonde as Emma continued speaking. "I have been in love with you for a long time now but I was just too afraid to tell you or that you wouldn't feel the same way. I had decided that you were worth fighting for. I love you Regina." Emma looked over and searched for Regina's reaction. Regina just sat there and tears started to spill over on to her cheek. Emma was at her side in a second wiping her tears from her face with her thumb. "I didn't mean to make you cry Regina I'm sorry I'm not very good at this stuff." Regina put her finger against her lips to talk her from talking and smiled at her.

"I'm crying because I'm happy you idiot. I have never had someone say such things nor done as much as you have. I love everything about you." Regina softly stroked Emma's cheek and smiled at her.

"Everything about me even my inner kid and how I can be a complete idiot." Emma laughed and Regina joined her. "Especially that dear."

"Dance with me." Emma pulled Regina to her feet. "Emma there's no music." Regina said with a raised eyebrow. "Well it's a good thing I've got that covered." Emma pulled out her phone and pulled up her playlist. "I've got the prefect song for you." Emma hit play and pulled the brunette into her arms and started to move to the music. Regina followed her lead and drifted closer to the blonde. She felt like she belonged right here in her arms, like they was made just right for each other. Emma started to sing the lyrics to just the way you are. Emma was looking right into her eyes as she sang along to the words. Regina could hear and see that Emma meant every word of the song. They melted into each other as they danced to the music in the glow of the lights. When the song died down they stopped moving but didn't part away from each other. Emma Leaned down and brushed her lips softly whispering "I love you" across her lips. "I love you too" and Regina closed the gap and kissed Emma. They started out slow and tender, making sure to show each other how they felt. Regina pulled Emma closer wrapping her arms around her neck and deepening the kiss with more passion she felt for her. Emma responded and kissed back with just as much fire as the brunette. When Regina moaned against her lips Emma wanted to have her way with her right then and there. She bit Regina's bottom lip and sucked on it causing her to moan again and it drove Emma crazy. When they finally pulled apart because they ran out of breath, they smiled at each other. Both their eyes darken with lust and love.

"What do you say we go back to my place?" Regina began to pull Emma back where her car was parked.

Emma stopped her in front of her and pulled her into another lustful kiss that had them both groaning and aching. Emma pulled back and looked at Regina. "As much as I want to go home with you I can't. I want to do this right and do right by you. I want the first time we make love to be special; you deserve the best Regina and sleeping together on our first date. You're not just some one night fling after a date. "Emma smiled at the women of her dreams hoping she would be ok with this.

Regina placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled. "You're amazing my love and no one has taken the time like you have. I'd be lying if I said I really didn't want to take you home and ravish you but your right. We can take it slow and not rush anything. How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?"

"I feel the same way babe. Now off you go before I change my mind woman." Emma laughed at the smirk on Regina's face and kissed her once more before Regina got into her car and drove off to head home.

Emma fell asleep that night with a smile on her face and dreams of a sexy brunette girlfriend knowing Regina was doing the same thing about her.


	11. Kiss me in the rain

**Im sorry for taking so long to update. I had computer issues and writers block and life got busy. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait and you all like it. I love you you guys and happy you stuck around and loved all the reviews. :) Enjoy.**

Regina was in the back yard checking on her apple tree and gathering a few apples for her turnovers. Emma and her had been spending quite a bit of time together since there date. She planned on making them her famous apple turnovers that Emma seemed to really love. Regina was lost in thought as Emma snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Regina Jumped and glared at the blonde.

"You're here early dear." Regina smiled over her shoulder at Emma.

"Well I couldn't stay away from this gorgeous brunette I know." Emma smirked down at her girlfriend.

Regina turns around in her arms and grins up at her."She must be one lucky lady."

"I'd like to think so." Emma leans forward slowly stopping only inches from red lips. "Me too." Regina closes the small space between them in a chaste kiss.

They parted for a moment before kissing each other again putting a little more heat into this one. Just when they was about to deepen the kiss it started to down pour on them.

The cold water hitting both girls breaking the kiss. Regina screamed a little at the coldness of it and moves to go around Emma to head to the house, but Emma grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Emma what are you doing we are going to get wet out here." Emma just looks at her with darken eyes.

"I know." Before Regina even has time to react or reply Emma pushes her up against the tree and surged forward and crashed her lips to full red ones that taste so sweet on her lips.

It only took a minute for Regina to melt into the kiss and deepen it. Forgetting the cold water that was hitting them as soon as Emma's warm body was pressed up against hers sending waves of heat throughout her.

Regina could feel fingers running up her stomach and around to her back an up to her neck causing little shivers to travel up her spin. She grabbed the blonde's hips and pulls her closer against her.

Emma parted her lips letting her tongue run along Regina's bottom lip couching a moan out of her. Regina tangles her tongue with the blonde's tasting each other in a fight for control. Regina grabs a hold of Emma's bottom lip with her teeth, pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it tasting the rain water that's running down her lips.

Emma breaks away from the kiss to trail down the brunette's jaw and down to her neck, sucking up the water that covers her skin.

"Oh" Regina moans softly as she tilts her head to the side for Emma and closing her eyes as she runs her fingers into long blonde hair keeping her close.

Emma bites down on her pulse point loving the sounds Regina makes by it. She pulls away with a pop and looks into dark brown eyes that looked almost black and smiled.

Regina whimpers a little at the loss of contact and looks up into the dark green eyes in front of her. "What brought that on dear, not that I'm complaining one bit." Regina trying to calm down her breathing a little from being so worked up like that.

Emma smirks at how aroused and messy Regina look right then and leans forward and whisper in her ear. "A taste of what's to come later tonight."

A shiver ran all the way down her spin hearing those words fall from Emma's lips. She watches Emma move away and head back towards the house. Regina felt like she couldn't move and Emma's teasing was driving her nuts.

Emma turned around half way to the house "I'd get inside if I was you, you wouldn't want to catch a cold babe." Then Emma smiled and walked the rest of the way and into the house.

Regina had just glared at Emma the whole way to the house. Like hell Emma was going to get away with what she just did. Emma will pay for her teasing this time, Regina thought to herself as she walked to the house. She was cold and wet in more than one way. Two could play this game and Regina would win.

Regina walked into the house to find Emma in the kitchen waiting for her with a smirk on her face. Well She was about to wipe that smile off her face. Regina just ignored the soaked blonde and started taking off her clothes as she walked on by her and headed to her bedroom upstairs.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off her and could feel the heat in her body rise with new skin being exposed. Emma followed the trail of clothes that lead to Regina's bedroom. When she entered the room Regina was just leaving the bathroom wearing nothing but a white robe. The top left laid open exposing a fair amount of cleavage. Regina grabbed her bottle of lotion and sat at the end of the bed.

She poured some into her hand and bent down showing off a good view as she slowly rubbed in the lotion on her toned leg. She knew Emma would be watching her intently. Regina finished with her first leg and as she was fixing to go to the other leg she heard the blonde barely whimper. She smirked and looked over at Emma. The Blonde's eyes had darkened with lust. "I'd get out of those wet clothes if I was you, you wouldn't want to catch a cold dear." She used Emma's words against her then went back to her other leg.

Emma was growing wetter by the minute just watching Regina and having her own words thrown back at her just turned her on more. She decided she was done playing games and stripped out of her wet clothes.

This was the woman that she loved and wants to spend the rest of her life with and Emma was done waiting. Just being near Regina was torture, but this watching the brunette pretty much naked besides the robe that covered very little was hell. Emma walked quickly over in front of Regina and leaned over and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Regina groaned as she fisted her hand in blonde hair pulling her closer.

Emma slid her hands over and under Regina's thighs lifting her up off the bed. Moving them to the center of the bed where she laid Regina down breaking the heated kiss. She made quick work removing the robe that was blocking soft olive skin.

Emma hovers over her, Regina stairs up into deep lustful green eyes before she claimed her lips again. Both of them moaning into the kiss as their warm bodies melt into each other.

Regina trailed her hands up the blonde's sides and cups her soft breasts; her thumbs brushing delicately on the all ready harden nipples.

Emma groaned as she arches into soft hands. She nips at the brunette's bottom lip, making Regina let out a groan. Breaking the kiss she runs her lips down to Regina's neck and bites down on her pulse point.

Regina ran her hand up the blondes back and into her hair. Her body was humming with excitement and could feel herself getting wetter between her throbbing legs.

Emma trailing soft kisses down Regina's chest and over each breast then used her tongue to flick a hard nipple. That had Regina shivering at her touch. Loving the reaction Regina was giving off. Emma drew circles around her nipple before engulfing it into her mouth.

"Emma…" Regina moaned as she arched up into her warm mouth and pulled her closer keeping her at her chest. She felt Emma going and giving the same attention to her other breast. "Emma…Please" She needed her to touch her.

Emma smirked up at the brunette beauty under her. She liked the way it sounded when Regina begged it was such a turn on her since Regina never begged. She trailed kisses down her stomach to her hips, and then left small bite marks on each of her hips. She moved Regina's legs apart and settled in between them.

Emma groaned as she took in the site and smell of her arousal pouring out of her. "Fuck baby you're so wet."

"That's what you do to me Emma" Regina spoke with lust filled voice that drove Emma insane.

Emma used her fingers to spread her wet folds open and ran her tongue up through her slick folds and over her swollen nub.

"Uhh…Emma" Regina bared her hands into golden locks and trying to pull her closer as her hips twitched a little.

Emma rolled her tongue over her sensitive clit then running it down and lapped hungrily at her entrance.

"Oh god" Regina gasped bucking her hips trying to bring them closer together.

Emma moved back up to her clit as she ran two fingers through her wet folds coating her fingers, and pushing them into her warm center.

"Ahh…fuck baby" Regina arched her back off the bed her hands going to the bed sheets bunching them up in her hands. After a few seconds she felt Emma slowly thrusting in and out of her sending heat waves through her.

Emma moaned into her hearing her curse like that. She sucked and pulled at her clit as she thrusts her fingers in and out faster before adding a third finger.

"Emma" Regina moaned out loudly as she felt a third finger being added. She was moving her hips to the thrust of Emma's fingers wanting more. She could feel how close she was to her release. "More" She gasped out.

Emma could Feel her walls getting tighter around her fingers as she thrusted deeper into her and curled her fingers. She dug her teeth into soft skin and bit down on Regina's swollen clit.

Regina screamed out Emma's name as her orgasm hit her hard and coated Emma's hand and face.

Emma slowly moving her fingers inside of her helping her ride out her orgasm as wave after wave hit her.

Regina's nails digging tightly into the blondes shoulders for a few moments before her body went limp.

"Fuck baby that was sexy as hell." Emma whipped her face and crawled up to Regina lying down on top of her.

"Your amazing Emma" Regina smiled up at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She moaned at the taste of her on Emma's lips.

Emma groaned back having Regina tasting herself on Emma's lips. Emma pulled back and looked down at her with so much love and desire. "You're so beautiful and I love you so very much Regina."

"I love you too Emma" Regina rapped her arms around the blonde and rolled them over so she was on top. She just stared down at her blonde goddess and nibbled at her bottom lip, grazing her lips crosses thins ones and whispered deeply with lust "I think it's your turn my love."

They smiled at each other before becoming intertwined in each other and the room was filled with moans once again.


	12. Note from author not update

**Hello everyone I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update. real life has been keeping me pretty busy and i had to have my wisdom teeth pulled and i was out of it for a while and right now my computer is in the shop but as soon as i get it back i will update. I sorry for the wait. I love and is grateful for all your support and followers. I hope to have my computer back with in a few day. SO just bare with me and ill have the next chapter up soon :).**


	13. After Glow Morning

**Hello Everyone I'm back! :D With my computer fixed i will update soon now and look forward to hearing from all of you. Let me know how you are liking the story or if i need to add anything or you have any ideas let me know. I like hearing from you all even if its just to say hi. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I know its not very long but it will get good coming next chapter. xoxo**

* * *

The warm sun was beating down on Emma's face as she woke up the next morning. She tried to stretch out her sore muscles but was pinned down by a warm body laying half way on top of her.

Emma looked over to see the sleeping brunette with her hair hiding her face. Emma reached over and lightly removed the hair from the goddess's face and watched the sun rays light up her olive skin. She was hands down the most gorgeous thing Emma has ever laid eyes upon.

Emma could help but lean over and place a soft loving kiss on plump lips.

Regina slowly opened her eyes and soft brown eyes met green ones that seemed like they shimmered in the sunlight.

Regina smiled at Emma. "Morning"

"Morning" Emma smiled back and kissed her again.

"I could get used to that" Regina hummed as they broke the kiss.

"Me too" Emma said as she placed another soft kiss to her lips then slipping out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Regina sat up in bed and the covers fell from her chest. Not even caring that she was still naked, she was very proud of her body.

Emma just stared at her, her eyes drifted down till they meet Regina exposed chest. Every inch of the brunette woman was breath taking. "I'm going to go use the restroom then I was thinking about taking a shower after. Care to join me Madam Mayor?" Emma smirked as she headed for the end suit.

"I thought you never ask sheriff." Regina grinned and wait to hear the shower before going in and joining her love.

After shower was done and they both was dressed for the day Emma had gotten a vice mail from Ruby to meet them at granny's for breakfast.

* * *

Though Emma and Regina was finding it hard to keep there hands to each other as they walked to granny's. Every few feet one or the other would stop and pull the other into a deep kiss. This time it happen to be Emma pulling Regina against her on the street right before granny's dinner.

Regina pull partly away and playfully pushed Emma's shoulder. "where never going to make it inside if you keep distracting us."

"Hey its not my fault your drop dead sexy, besides you started it." Emma smiled her best charming smile.

Regina arched up her eyebrow in a challenge. "Oh did I now?"

Emma just nodded her head with a smirk.

"Dear if I started something I would most defiantly finish it." Regina spoke in a darker voice that oozed sex. Then stepped away from the blonde completely and turned to go into granny's entrance.

Emma groan out in frustration. "that woman is going to be the death of me one day." she spoke to herself as she followed her into the dinner.

They found both Ruby and Belle sitting on one side of the booth looking all cute together. Emma was happy that they finally decided to get together after years of flirting with each other.

Regina and Emma sat across from the two brunettes.

"Hey guys hows it going?" Emma spoke first as she smiled over at her friends.

"We are good but where were you last night Emma? Did you forget movie night at your house." Belle asked.

"Oh..um" Emma wasn't sure what to say.

"We got caught in the rain storm last night." Regina said comely with a straight face.

Emma face turn a soft shade of pink at the memory.

"OH! You two had sex last night!" Ruby blurted out kinda loudly.

Regina just rolled her eyes and glared at the pup girl.

"Sheesh rubes! Loud enough.. I don't think the whole diner heard you." Emma groan.

"Sorry" Ruby grinned. "But wow its about time girl."

"Ruby leave them alone." Belle warned sternly.

Ruby leaned back and folded her arms. "Fine"

Regina nodded her thanks to Belle.

Once there drinks was brought over and food was ordered they sat back enjoying each others company. Emma draped her arm over Regina's shoulder. What shocked the two brunettes was that Regina leaned into Emma. Nether of them used to her showing this much public display of affection. Emma just smiled like they do this all the time in front of people.

"I'm really happy for you two. It really does show on each others faces how much you care about each other." Ruby beamed at her friends as she took Belle's hand in hers. Belle was grinning as much as Ruby.

"Thanks Rubes it means a lot." Emma returned the smile as so did Regina.

Regina had never feel so happy as she did right now. She looks over at Ruby and Belle. "Where is Henry?"

"Snow and David have him. He wanted to spend some time with them." Ruby Replied.

"I think he just likes being around Neal, the kid is good with him." Emma stated proudly. "He was raised by the best after all."

Ruby chuckled "Suck up"

Regina and Belle laughed out loud at there girlfriends. Both sharing a knowing smirk.

After over a hour of chatting and finishing there meals the girls all parted ways to head to work.

* * *

Emma was walking down the sidewalk heading to the station. She had to open up this morning and wouldn't have any help till around lunch time when David show up to releave her.

It took her about 15 minutes to get to the station and unlock the doors. She finished texting Regina that she meet her at her office around lunch time as she walked through the hall way.

As soon as she when through the main entrance into the office area she felt something collide with her head.

Next thing she knew everything went black.


	14. What's Going on?

**Alright here is the next chapter you all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy and i'd love to hear what you think.**

* * *

Emma groaned as she started waking up and touched her hand to her head. Her head was pounding and she was laying on the cold hard floor. Emma slowly began to open her eyes adjusting them to the bright light from outside, it looked to be around one in the afternoon. Emma sat up slowly and took in her surroundings when she realized that she wasn't alone.

On the other side of the room was Regina, laying there unconscious on the floor.

Emma jumped up and ran over to where Regina is laying. "Regina wake up" Emma shook her softly but she didn't move.

"Regina hun please wake up" Emma pulls her halfway on her lap and shakes her a little harder this time.

"Emma" Regina breath out softly as she starts to regain consciousness.

Emma lets out a sigh of relief and pulls her closer. "you scared the hell out of me"

Regina still trying to focus and looks up at Emma. "what happen, where are we?"

"I don't know, the last thing i remember was walking into the station and then someone hit me from behind." Emma said as she looked around the room.

Regina sat up and looked around before looking back at Emma. "We need to get out of here"

Emma nodded as she got up and helped Regina up next.

* * *

Across town Regina walks into the Dinner to meet Emma for Lunch. She takes a seat in what has become there booth as Ruby walks up to her.

"Hey Regina, meeting Emma here?" Ruby said with a smile.

Regina smiles up at the brunette. "Hello dear, yes she should be here any time if she not late" Regina laughed.

"Yea Emma never been good at being on time." Ruby laughed alone with Regina.

Emma walks in to the dinner just then and walks over to the two brunettes as there laughing dies down. "hey" Emma smiles.

"Well look who showed up on time for once." Regina smiled over at Emma and Ruby chuckled a little.

"Ill go get your normal drinks and food" Ruby said as she walked off back to the counter.

Emma smiled over at Regina. "talking about me where you?"

"oh only a little bit" Regina smirked back her girlfriend.

Emma smiled as she leaned over the table and placed a soft kiss on soft red ones.

Regina smile only grew as Emma sat back down and intertwined there fingers.

* * *

"Okay give me your hand" Regina holds out her hand for the blonde to take. "We are getting out of here"

Emma takes her hand and closes her eyes but nothing happen. "Regina?" Emma looks over at Regina and she see the confused look on her girlfriends face.

"My magic its not working" Regina tries again but nothing happens and lets out a frustrated breath.

"Its okay we will find a way out of here and figure it out like we always do." Emma walks over to the door its locked up tight with no lock to pick.

Regina tries the windows but they don't move a inch. "I've got nothing." Regina grumbles.

"Here move back" Emma picks up the chair by the bed in the room as Regina moves back. Emma swings the chair into the window but not a scratch on it. Emma gives up after a few more swings with no luck at breaking the window.

Regina walks over to Emma and pulls her over to the bed and sets them down. "hows your head doing?" Regina touches the back of Emma's head.

"Its alright, I've had worse before. How are you doing?" Emma asks looking Regina over.

"I'm fine dear." Regina takes Emma's hand and squeezes her hand letting her know she is okay.

Emma nods. "Does this place look or area look familiar to you?"

Regina looks around again and then looks out of the window. "It looks like we are on the out skirts of town but i could be wrong."

Emma runs her hand through her hair and stand up. "Its okay I know Henry will notice we are missing and get us help."

Regina walks over and pulls Emma into her arms. "Yes he will because he is a charming after all."

* * *

"I'm going to go use the restroom real quick." Emma said as she got up and walked to the back of the dinner.

Belle walks into the dinner from the backdoor and stops as she hears Emma on the phone from the bathroom.

"_So she took the bait_?" The voice over the phone say.

"Yes she didn't even notice anything different." Emma replies to the voice.

Belle not sure what was going one listen more closely, she didn't recognize the voice on the phone.

"_Good because we cant have any mistakes if this plan is to work_."

"Don't worry Regina wont know what hit her, she to blinded by her love." Emma said with a darker edge than normal.

Belle's eyes grew big and hears Emma getting off the phone. She runs into the dinner area and bumps into Ruby.

"Hey easy there" Ruby steadies Belle.

Belle Hears the bathroom door open and grabs Ruby by the shirt and kisses her. Ruby hesitates for a minute from the shock of Belle's bold move then leans into the kiss as Emma walks by them.

"Get a room" Emma smirks as she tells the two love birds.

Ruby pulls back and smiles over Belle at Emma. "I plan to"

Belle grabs Ruby's wrist and pulls her into the kitchen as she see Emma sit back down with Regina.

"Whats gotten into you Belle?" Ruby asks as Belle lets go of her and checks to make sure Emma still seated. "your acting all weird." Ruby watches Belle check the door again.

"I think there is something wrong with Emma. I heard her on the phone just now with someone and it didn't sound good." Belle rushed out in a hush tone.

Ruby could see Belle was really freaking out about this. "Okay what did you hear that has you wigging out?"

"something about did she take the bait, i couldn't tell who the voice belonged to. Then Emma said that yea she did and that there be no mistakes because Regina wont see it coming because she blinded by her love." Belle explained all she heard to Ruby as best she could.

Ruby had a puzzle look on her face. "You sure you hear right love?"

Belle nodded "Plus Emma voice took on a dark tone it was almost creepy sounding." Belle shivered at the memory.

Ruby pulls Belle into her arms and helps calm her down. "don't worry i'll take care of it."

Ruby pulled Belle back out into the dinner and see Regina sitting alone at the booth.

"hey where Emma go?" Ruby asked as the reached Regina.

"She had to go back to work why?" Regina looked over at Belle and her nervous state. "whats going on?"

Ruby and Belle sit down across from Regina. " There no easy way to say this." Ruby says calmly.

Regina frowned and was getting more nervous with the way Belle was acting."Well spit it out already." Regina said flatly.

Belle too a breath and Started to explain everything she heard and knew from what she heard earlier. The more Belle explain the paler Regina got.


	15. Behind the Mask

**Sorry for the long wait. I make no excuses for my lateness. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and i am already working on the next one so it will be out in a few days. I love hearing from you all. thanks for all the reviews I love them all. :) I am on twitter BookwithRose is my user name. feel free to hit me up :) **

* * *

Regina walked into the station and headed for Emma's office. She had to know if what Belle heard was true. There had to be some reason why Emma was not acting like herself. Regina saw her blonde girlfriend at her desk working on paperwork.

"Hey" Regina does her best to smile.

"Hey babe what are you doing here?" Emma looks up at her and Regina maybe kinda smiling but Emma can see there is trouble written in her eyes. "Is something wrong? You look like something is bothering you."

I cant just come see my girlfriend? Does there have to be something wrong all the time." Regina says calmly.

"You could if your face didn't give you away. Whats on your mind babe?" Emma leans back into her chair.

Regina looked down at the ground and fidgets with her hands. Emma see how nervous Regina got and walked over to her. She puts her hand under her chain and lifts the brunette head up to meet her eyes.

"whats wrong Gina?"

Regina stared into blue eyes and her eyes started to tear up. "I'm just afraid that all of this is still a dream and you will wake up one day and realize i'm not what you want."

Emma put her hand up and cupped Regina's cheek. "I'll never not want you Regina. What can I do to help ease your mind?"

"i would love to hear what you told me this morning when we first woke up." Regina smiled at her brightly.

Emma looked a little panic for a few moments then smiles at Regina. "I woke up on top of a beautiful woman and stared down at you. I told you good morning and how amazing last night was for me."

Regina smiled at Emma. "thanks dear that really does help."

"Anytime babe." Emma leans over a gives Regina a small peck on her lips.

Regina kept her fake smile on display. Even the short kiss feel off and lacked the normal spark. "Well ill let you get back to work since your behind on paper work."

"Oh hush woman" Emma smirked and head back to her desk. "I'll see you at the manor after work."

Regina just nodded and left the station with a frown on her face after she was out of site. What Emma had said what happen that morning wasn't close to it. She failed her test and wasn't sure what to do now.

* * *

Emma was pacing back and forth in the room. It had been a few hours and still no word from who ever took them or had they found a way out. Regina was sitting on the small bed to the side of the room. She had been very quiet this whole time and not really helping Emma at all.

"How can you just sit there and do nothing to help get us out of here?" Emma was getting frustrated.

"You have already tired everything so why waste my energy when we aren't getting out of here." Regina then looked up at Emma and smirk.

"What?" Emma looked at her confused.

Regina got up and slowly made her way over to the blonde girlfriend. "Well its just who knows how long we will be here so why not make the best of our alone time?"

Emma just looked at her like she lost her mind. "Regina anyone could come back anytime to do who knows what to us and all you can think about is making out. Whats wrong with you? Your not acting like yourself."

"Nothing is wrong with me." Regina replied sharply. "We are both frustrated and I thought I could help us relax a little. It might help clear our minds that's all." Regina crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh.

Emma sighed too and pulled Regina to her and wrapped her arms around the feisty brunette. "look i'm sorry I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you." Emma leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

Regina responded quickly and tried to deepen the kiss but Emma pulled away before she could do much. Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Whats wrong dear?" Regina looked at Emma confused face.

"Something not right here. You've never kissed me like that before." Emma looked into brown eyes trying to figure out why there had been no spark or why it didn't feel like Regina's kisses.

Regina fidgeted under Emma's deep gaze at her. "I don't know what your talking about Emma." She tried to back away from the blonde.

Emma grabbed the brunette by the arm. "One my Regina wouldn't back down and secondly I know what her kisses feel like and that wasn't close. Who are you and where is Regina?" Emma growled at her.

Regina smirked and let out a low dark chuckle and looked up at Emma. "You know I thought I had Regina down pretty well but I guess not when it comes to you. Most people wouldn't give a second thought but not you dear, you know her better than anyone. I'm not surprised I couldn't fool you for long."

"I'm not going to repeat myself who are you and where is she?" Emma tighten her grip on her arm.

"Don't worry Regina is fine and living her life in town with who she think is you. She doesn't seem to notice the difference." Regina smirked then morphed into Zelena.

Emma backed up putting space between them. "I don't understand you died."

"No not really my essence was released from my body and went into the time portal and I just took Marian's place. I so did enjoy seeing my sisters happiness be taken away from her." Zelena smiled at the memory.

Emma glared at her and stood up taller. "why kidnap me? What are you planning to do anyways?"

"It's simple really I'm going to take everything away from my dear sister and make it mine. I will simply take her place where I belong." Zelena smiles like she has already won.

"I wont let you hurt her!" Emma yells and runs at the red head which was stupid on her part.

Zelena with the flick of her wrist Emma flew backwards against the wall and crashed to the floor. Emma grunts as she gets to her hands and knees getting up slowly.

"I'll give you this you really are stupidly brave when is comes to her. Don't worry your pretty little head i'm not going to harm her. My partner has something else in mind for her." Zelena chuckled.

Emma's anger was fighting to the surface and glared at Zelena. " If ether of you touch her you will have to deal with me and I wont hesitate to kill both of you." Emma growled at her.

Zelena leaned in closer to Emma and a entertained expression on her face. "Your sounding like Regina there." the corner of Zelena's mouth turned up at this side of the so called savior. "Don't worry Mal wont hurt her but I can't promise she wont touch her."

Emma snapped and threw her hands up and a white blast of magic blasted from her hands and hit the unexpected red head. Zelena went flying to the other side of the room and hit the wall hard. Zelena fell to the floor knocked out from the blast. Emma was breathing hard and her hands where shaking with fear and anger. Emma crashed to the floor trying to calm herself down. She had no idea who this Mal person was or what she wanted with Regina. Emma was going to break out of here no matter what it took because Regina needed her. She really should of learned how to do the poofing thing Regina does.

* * *

Regina texted Ruby and told her and Belle to meet her at the library. A place they less likely run into Emma. By the time Regina got there The two girls where already there.

"What did you find out?" Ruby was the first to speak as soon as Regina entered the library.

"There something not right with her at all." Regina said with a frown as she walked up to the girls.

"What happen?" Belle asked Regina.

"Well she looked surprised I was there to see her and kinda jumpy. I tested her by asking her how we woke up this morning and what she first said to me." Regina replied.

"I take it she didn't pass the test." Ruby guess by the look on Regina's face.

"No she did not. She even looked worried about answering me about it like she didn't know the answer. She was far off all the way. Plus the kiss goodbye felt off too." Regina was getting frustrated and didn't know what to do about it.

"what did you do after she answered it?" Belle placed her hand on Regina's shoulder to help calm the brunette.

"I acted like her answer was what I wanted to here then I left right after that. She was almost to eager to get me to leave." Regina frowned at the thought.

Ruby places her hand on Regina's upper arm. "Why don't you go and pick up Henry from school and go home. Spend some time with him. I will visit Emma before her shift is over and see if I can figure out what is up with our blonde friend."

"Thanks Ruby and Belle, I couldn't ask for better friends." Regina gave them both a smile and headed out the door.

Ruby looked over at Belle. "I'm worried about Emma, this isn't like her to not know what happen just this morning. It's like she not her at all."

"I know and do you think that could be it? I mean the way she sounded on the phone it really didn't sound like her." Belle asked.

"Well in this town anything is possible and if she isn't Emma then I hate to think where she really is. I hope we are wrong though." Ruby didn't like the idea of her friend in trouble and gave Belle a small kiss and headed off to find Emma.


	16. Coming face to face with yourself

Ruby entered the station hoping to find Emma there. She knew something wasn't right with her. But all she found was David at his desk.

"Hey Ruby what brings you by?"

"I was hoping to catch Emma before she left for the day, but looks like I missed her." Ruby says as she walks over to where David sat.

"Yea she left not to long ago. She said she wanted to take off early because she had something to do before heading home." David shrugged and started messing with papers on his desk.

"Its fine, I do have a question for you thought."

"Sure ask away."

"Has Emma been acting strange or not like herself lately?"

David looks up at Ruby. "Not that I have noticed, why is something up?"

"Not sure, She has been acting weird and lying to Regina. Something feels off around her."

"Well I will keep a better eye out for anything out of the normal next time I see her."

"Thanks David I'll see you later." Ruby gives him a smiles then heads out of the station.

* * *

Emma tired the reach Zelena but failed. She also hadn't heard from her in a while ether. Emma decided to head out to check on her friend.

It took Emma about fifteen minutes to get to the cottage. When she arrived she got out of the bug and heading into the small cottage. The places was quiet inside besides the sound of someone walking around in the back room. Emma walked up to the door but stopped when the room went silent. Emma decided to poof into the room so the blonde sheriff couldn't try to escape. Emma appeared in a cloud of dark blue smoke behind the sheriff.

"well..well..well I see you found out about Zelena."

Emma turned around and her eyes widen at seeing herself in front of her. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"I want nothing from you dear. Your in my way and needed out of the picture so Zelena here agreed to help me."

"You stay away from Regina. You hurt her and ill hunt you down."

"I'm not going to hurt her. I plain to spend my life with her even if its looking like you. She has always had a thing for blondes you know."

Emma gets right up into her face to show she not afraid of the women. "Your sick you know that and I will find a way out of here. No matter who you are I will hurt you if you touch her at all."

The blonde woman just laughs and moved around Emma to where Zelena lay on the floor. Shaking her head as she poofs Zelena out of the room. "I hate to leave so soon but Regina is waiting for me at home."

Emma runs at the woman but she disappears into a cloud of smoke before she can get her hands on her. Frustrated Emma hits the wall with her fits and slides down the wall to the floor.

* * *

Emma walked into the manor house 30 minutes later. The smell of dinner being cooked led her to the kitchen to see Regina there in front of the stove. The blonde leaned against the door way and smiled as she watched her move around the kitchen.

Regina was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the blonde come home. She was still worried about Emma and what was going on. She turned around for her glass of cider on the island when she jumped seeing someone there in the doorway.

"Emma you startled me I didn't hear you come in. why are you home so early?" Regina breathed out slowly. Her nerves cant take much more.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I just got lost watching you. Your beautiful no matter what your doing its hard not to stare." Emma smiled at the brunette. "I'm home early because I missed you and thought surprising you would be nice."

Regina smiled at her though the smile didn't reach her eyes. "It is a lovely surprise dear. Dinner will be done within an hour. Our son is up in his room he should be down shortly."

Emma nodded her head as Regina turned around to start cleaning up the kitchen some. Emma slowly made her way to Regina and wrapped her arms around her as she laid her head on her shoulder. "You alright babe?"

"Yes I'm fine dear just a long day that's all."

"Well maybe I can help take your mind off of it." Emma kissed her shoulder then her neck. She worked her way up to Regina's ear and sucked on it. Regina relaxed against her and hummed at the attention she was getting. She knew something wasn't right with Emma earlier today but right now she was so stressed out and tired that her brain just wasn't working right. Emma turned Regina around in her arms and worked her way down one side of her neck and up the other side.

Regina groaned as she tried to clear her mind, "Emma Henry is up stairs."

Emma just ignored her and kissed along her jawline. When she reached her lips she kissed her deeply. Pulling her close against her. Emma's moan that escaped her lips had Regina lost in her and kissed her back deeper.

"Gross ma not in the kitchen, we eat in here."

Hearing Henry the two jumped apart both red in the face. "Sorry kid." Emma smiled.

Regina clearing her throat as she moved away from Emma. "Henry why don't you come help me set the table. Dinner should be done shorty."

"Ok" Henry followed his mother out of the kitchen leaving Emma lone.

Dinner was served and the three sat down to eat. Regina at the head like always and Emma to her left and Henry to her right.

"So whats the plans for tonight?" Henry asked his mothers.

"well I was thinking we could watch a movie your pick, since it will be just the two of us tonight." Regina smiled as Henry beamed at the idea.

"wait what?" Emma look confused.

"You promised Ruby a girls night at your house since you haven't spent much time over there lately."

"oh right" Emma tired to smile even though she didn't want to leave but she had to keep up the act like normal.

"speaking of which you should probably head that way after dinner." Regina smiled and gave Emma's hand a pat.

The rest of the dinner was ate in mostly quiet except for Henry telling a story here and there. After dinner was done and cleaned up Regina walked Emma to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow dear. We still on for breakfast at granny's."

Emma smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. "yes and you two have fun tonight." Emma walked out the door and down the path to her bug.

Regina closed the door and leaned against it pulling out her phone calling ruby.

"_Hey whats up?" _

"I sent Emma home for a girls night with you just a heads up."

"_Good I wanted to talk to her alone anyways. How was she tonight"_

"She acted kinda like herself but somethings just feels off still."

"_Don't worry I'll figure it out tonight when we hang out."_

"Thanks Ruby."

"_No Problem."_

Regina hung up the phone and went to find her son. He was sitting in the living room with a movie already picked out with a smile on his face.

"What are we watching tonight?"

Henry held up the case for her to see. There in his hands was Smallville. Regina just rolled her eyes and sat down next to her son.

"I thought we was watching a movie not a tv show?"

"I know but I wanted to show you this show. I think you will like it."

"Alright go put it in." Regina could help but smile at how happy her son was about showing her one of his new favorite shows.

By the time Henry passed out a few hours later. They had watched 6 episodes of the first season. Regina had to admit it wasn't a bad show. Regina woke her son up long enough for him to get to his own bed before he passed out again. He was to big for her to carry anymore. She kissed his forehead and retreated to her room for the night.

* * *

Emma in the small room at the cottage was still sitting on the floor trying to come up with a plan to get out of here. The room was locked up tightly and her magic was blocked inside this room. The moonlight was shinning through the window when it reflected off something under the bed. Emma Leaned over and reach under it and pull out a cell phone. It wasn't there before and that's when it hit her. It must of fallen off of Zelena when she fell against the fall. Emma flipped open the phone and started a text. _this is Emma SOS! _Then she pressed sent.


	17. Into the woods we go

**I'm sorry for the late update. what felt like a week to me was really a month. I had major writers block with this chapter. We are coming close to the end but not sure how i going to end it yet. If you all have any idea let me hear them. I love hearing for you all. :) **

* * *

Ruby was sitting on the couch in the living room with Emma when her phone went off. Ruby smiled a sorry to Emma and reached for it.

"It's probably just Belle."

"I swear you two can't go very long without talking to each other" Emma laughed at her friend.

Ruby playfully shoved her friend. "Shut up, you're not better Em"

Ruby unlocked her phone and opened the message. There on the screen was written this is Emma SOS.

She looked up at the blonde on the other side of the couch and replied back.

**Emma? Where are you?**

Ruby's phone vibrated again a few seconds later.

_**Idk in what looks like a cabin in the woods. The room I'm in is protected against magic. So I'm powerless right now. Zelena is here, she was posing as Regina. **_

Ruby looked up at the blonde sitting near her then got up and grabbed her jacket. Texting Emma they would start looking and to hold tight.

"I need to step out for a few. Belle has a problem she needs help with."

The blonde looked up at her friend as Ruby was putting her jacket on.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea just a small problem at her place. So I'm going over to give her a hand. I'll be back soon to finish movie night."

Emma just nodded and with that Ruby left the house. She texted Regina to meet her at the toll bridge and to call David.

* * *

Regina and David arrived at the bridge where they saw Ruby waiting. They got out of the car and walked over to the on edge girl.

"Ruby what's going on?"

"It's Emma; she out here in the woods somewhere and the Emma that has been around us is a fake."

Ruby could see the panic look in Regina's eyes and put a comfort hand on her arm. "There is something else you need to know as well. Your sister Zelena is back and is the one hiding Emma."

The look of total shock was written on Regina's face. "How is that possible we saw her die?"

"That a good question but one we will figure out after we save Emma." David turned to Ruby "How you find out all of this?"

"Here" Ruby showed them the text messages. "I got the texts when I was watching movies with the fake Emma so I knew it wasn't her."

"Where is she now?"

"She still at the house I hope. That's where I left her when I told her Belle texted needing help. That was the excuse I used to get out of there."

"What about Henry?" David looked over at Regina

"Don't worry David I had granny come over and keep watch." Regina said with a smile. No one dared messing with that old bat. She even gave Regina the chills when she is in protective mode.

Ruby nods and looks back at David. "Hey do you know how to track a phone if it still on?"

"Yea Emma showed me how to track phones for our phones." David dug his smart phone out of his pocket. "What's the number?"

Ruby brought up the number and held it out for him to see. Regina was starting to paces back and forth as they waited. Ruby walked over and stopped her back and forth movements.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm I okay? No I'm not okay Ruby. Emma is out there with my crazy half sister and I have no idea who the fake Emma really is. That worries me too, because she was around all of us so easily for a while."

"I know but we will find her and then we will deal with Zelena and the mystery woman."

Regina took a breath and tried to calm down. Ruby just gave her a smile and rubbed her arm.

"I got it" David said and the girls walked over to him quickly.

"I didn't know there was a cabin or any type of place out in that area." Regina looked at the map with the dot on it.

"Me nether but it's close to my running spot I use during wolf time. It's far enough away from town."

"Good then lead the way pup."

Ruby raised her eyebrow at Regina choice of name for her then smirked. Ruby could tell she was starting to grow on the old queen. Then she turned and led them off towards the area the dot was in.

* * *

It took them about 30 minutes to get to the area Ruby uses for runs when her phone goes off. Looking at the phone Ruby groans. "Fake Emma is calling me so be quite." She answers her phone after the two nods.

**Hey Em**

_**Hey just checking in seeing how things are going. It's been close to 2 hours since you left. I figured you be back by now.**_

**Yea I'm sorry about that. It's taken a while longer than I thought. Why don't you go on to bed and I'll be home soon.**

_**What does Belle have you doing over there?**_

**Oh there a mouse hiding somewhere and she wants it out so she can sleep tonight without it running across her bed. **Ruby could hear the blonde laughing at that.

_**Alright don't be too long ill leave the door unlocked.**_

With that they hung up and everyone let out a breath they were holding in. That was a close call, they could have been caught.

"Well now that, that is taken care of let move on. Emma is waiting for us." Regina said and started in the direction of the red dot. Ruby and David coming up from behind as they followed Regina who was tired and needed to see her Emma was not hurt.

I wasn't much longer they walked over a small hill and there stood the cabin. Small and dark that no one would of know it was out here where it lay hidden in the shadows of the woods. The three made their way to the cabin making sure to be as quiet as possible. Ruby had gotten the leather cuff from blue after Emma told her about Zelena. The same cuff that was used on Regina at one point. Regina's eyes widen at the sight of the cuff.

"Where did you get that?"

"Blue gave it to me before we met up. I thought it might come in handy"

Regina nod and thought for a second. "Give it here I have an idea."

Ruby handed over the cuff with a raised eyebrow wait for her to let her in on this idea.

"I'm going to poof myself in behind Zelena and hopefully slip this one in time. I need you two to distract her. Come in from the front."

David and Ruby gave each other a look before agreeing it the plan. Nothing else seemed like a good idea at the time. David grabbed the door handle and have Regina a nod the opened the door and pushed his way through with Ruby behind him.


	18. My Hero

**So sorry for the late update. life has been keeping me busy. Between family and starting a new job, Ive been supper busy. There is only one chapter left after this one here. I do hope you enjoy it. I know its a little short but I wanted to give you all something. I love all the reviews i get they make my day. I love hearing from you all. :) **

Once they had ran into the house everything happy pretty fast. Ruby and David found Zelena in the living room searching for something. "Hey!" David Yelled out.

Zelena spun around fast and then smirked at them.

"Well look who decided to show up." Zelena looked the two over.

"Where's Emma?" Ruby angrily shot at her.

"Feisty one isn't she." Zelena laughed "and what makes you think I have Emma here?"

"Because the Emma that has been with us is not our Emma." David pulls out his gun and holds the gun up at the red head.

Zelena flicks her hand and the Gun he had been holding shoots across the room. David doesn't back down and neither does Ruby. Zelena magically lifts them up off the ground by their throats. The two are struggling when they see Regina come in behind Zelena.

"I tell you what; your daughter has been a real pain to deal with. I'm so going to enjoy playing with her before I killer." Zelena Smirks at the two as discuss crosses their faces.

Regina tightens her jaw at hearing her sister. She walks quickly but softly behind Zelena and slaps the cuff onto one of her raised hands. Ruby and David fall back down to the ground and groaned.

Zelena turned around shocked that she hadn't seen this coming. "NO"

"Yes dear sister. Your magic is gone." Regina grins at her. "Now where is Emma?"

"Right here."

Regina turns around only to be caught by the throat by the blondes hand and a grin on her face.

"You're not my Emma." Regina chokes out.

"Your right I'm not." The blonde is in golfed in smoke and when it clears there stands Maleficent.

Regina eyes widen big and stairs at her old friend. "Why?"

Mal pulls her in closer to her face not breaking the stare. "Because I wanted you for myself. I have always loved you but you acted as if I was never good enough."

Regina still struggling with Mal's hand on her neck, she reaches deep down and pushes out enough magic from her hand to push them apart. David and Ruby are in the background watching this witch fight with Zelena there by them now in handcuffs.

"Mal don't do this. We were bad at being just friends and any kind of relationship we would have had would end badly. I don't love you and it's been a very long time since we was even friends." Regina was breathing slowly catching her breath and rubbing her neck.

"NO we were good once and we can be again." Mal wasn't giving up even though she knew that her magic wasn't as strong as Regina's.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel that way, I love Emma. She is my true love and always will be. "Regina couldn't help a smile that came to her face when talking about Emma.

Mal became angry and launched at Regina but she was ready for her and threw her back onto a chair and magically tired her to it.

Regina wasted no time going to look for Emma. "Emma?" She yelled out as she walked down the hallway.

"Regina? In here!" Emma yelled back through a door midway down the hall.

Regina moved quickly in front of the door and with flick of her wrist the door flew open, there stood her Emma. The blonde smiled and Ran into her lover's arms. God how she had missed this.

"You're never leaving my side again." Regina said against her neck.

"I can live with that." Emma smiles and pulls her into a much needed kiss. It's needy and full of passion and doesn't take much for both girls to moan into the kiss. When they break apart they both smile at each other. Regina leads them back out into the main room where the rest of everyone is.

Ruby runs up and gives Emma a big hug as soon as she sees her. "I missed you, don't ever do that again you hear me."

Emma laughs and hugs her friend. "I missed you too rubes."

David still had a hold of Zelena smiles and nods at his daughter. He happy she is alright.

Regina looks over at everyone as sighs. "Let's get out of here and put these two away for now."

Emma makes a bracelet out of light magic and places it on Mal, then they poof themselves to the station and locks the two women up for right now.

"Alright Emma and I will be going home, we will deal with these two later." Regina thanks David and Ruby for their help and looks over at Emma. "Ready to go home my love?"

Emma gives her dad and friend hugs good bye and nods at Regina. "Yes"

The two disappear in a cloud of purple smoke and when the smoke clears they are in Regina's bedroom.

Regina pulls Emma against her kisses her softly and pulls at her bottom lip. "I mean what I said I'm never letting you go again."

Emma looks into her lover's dark brown eyes and smiles "Good" then pulled her back into a kiss that was full of love and passion.


End file.
